Retrouvaillesplutôt étrange
by coco-kaukau
Summary: Imaginer que Bella evoit ses parents et ses amis amis dans la rue et qu'il la reconnaisse. Le seul problème c'est qu'elle est devenu un vampire et que la dernière fois qu'elle les a vu c'était 20 ans plus tôt.
1. Chapter 1

_Ma deuxième fic de Twilight. Bonne lecture._

_**Chapitre 1**_

Je soupirai. Encore une journée au lycée. Je commençai à en avoir marre, enfin c'est plutôt des lycéennes dont j'ai marre. Toute a tournée autour d'Edward. De MON Edward ! J'avais vraiment envi de leur sauter dessus et de les tuer. Elles sont toujours en train de dire que je ne suis pas assez bien pour lui, qu'il devrait choisir l'une d'entre elles. Rahh ! Elles m'énervent. Comme s'il allait me lâcher pour l'une d'elle alors que ça fait près de vingt ans qu'on est marié. Elle rêve debout ces pauvres petites.

Je respirai profondément. Il fallait que je me calme, Edward commençai à me regardé bizarrement et il devait chercher un moyen de faire évacué le lycée avent que je ne tue quelqu'un.

Il gara sa Volvo d'argent dans le parking et nous partîmes en cours. Comme je m'en doutais tout le monde nous regardait, une fois de plus. Cela faisait à peine trois jours que nous étions arrivé dans ce lycée, ainsi que les autres Cullen, et nous étions déjà, et encore, au centre des attentions, même si personne n'osait venir nous adressez la parole. Ou plutôt personne n'osait LEUR parler, ils les trouvaient trop effrayant….. Enfin je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment le mot, je ne lis pas dans les pensées comme Edward. Moi par contre, on venait me parler, comme si j'étais différente de ma famille.

Edward et moi avions cours de mathématiques. J'aurais aimé pouvoir sécher, même si cette matière me posait plus de problème. Je la détestais. Elle m'avait traumatisé avant. Mélanie vint me voir. C'était en quelque une amie.

'Salut Angie.' Elle me parla sans oser regarder Edward.

'Bonjour Mélanie, comment ça va ?'

Ça va sauf que j'ai peur pour le contrôle de maths. Je crois que le l'ai raté.

Nous allâmes nous asseoir sans rajouter un mot. J'avais presque qu'on avait passé un test le jour même de notre arrivé. Faut dire que je pense à autre chose à cause de ces furies qui en ont après Edward, même si quasiment aucune ne vient lui parler vu que la dizaine qui est venu le voir le premier jour ont soit été rejeté gentiment par Edward, soit ont eu le droit à une crise de ma part. Mon vampire de copain n'avait pas arrêté de rire ce jour-là.

'Monsieur Cullen, votre devoir est absolument excellent, vous avez la meilleure note de la classe.'

Le prof avait commencé à distribuer les copies. Je fus apparemment la seule, avec Edward, à ne pas être étonné. Faut dire qu'il avait fait plusieurs fois Harvard et d'autres grande université, mais ça personne le savait.

J'eus la note en dessous de celle de mon cher vampire préféré. Heureusement que mes notes en cette matière est monté sinon c'était qu'il y avait vraiment un problème vu que ça faisait près de vingt ans que je suivais quasiment les même cours.

Le cours se termina rapidement. Le prochain cours était… sport. Je ne détestais pas cette matière pour les mêmes raisons qu'avant, je tiens sur mes jambes à présent. Maintenant c'est parce que je suis un vampire et qu'il est difficile de retenir mes capacités vampiriques. Edward et moi évitons toujours d'aller dans ce cours et aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Nous allâmes nous promener dans le parc du lycée. Edward me tenait par la taille.

Il finit par s'asseoir sur un banc et m'attira contre lui.

Le faite que je sois devenu un vampire lui plaisait plus qu'il ne voulais l'admettre. Il n'avait plus à avoir à faire attention quand il me touchait et il ne risquait plus de craqué et de me tuer en prenant mon sang.

'Il ne faut pas qu'on aille en cours avant la cantine, il y aurais le test des groupes sanguins' me dit-il avant de m'embrassé.

'D'accord'

Il déposa ses lèvres dans mon cou. Il remonta jusqu'à ma joue, puis ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes et il m'embrassa ensuite passionnément.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps il continua de me serré contre lui ainsi mais il finit par me lâché et il me dit de me levé. J'obéis et il m'imita aussitôt. Il me prit la main et nous repartîmes en direction du lycée. Trois heures. Nous étions resté ainsi pendant trois heures, j'avais maintenant ma réponse.

Nous nous assîmes à la même table que les autres Cullen. Les garçons faisaient le compte de combien de filles étaient venu les voir depuis le début de l'année ou plutôt depuis ces trois jours. Alice et Rosalie parlaient des boutiques sympas qu'elles avaient vu en ville et m'obligeaient à participer à la discussion. Je détestais toujours autant faire du shopping.

'Et vous les filles, combien de mecs sont venu vous voir ?' demanda Emmett.

'Tu vas encore piqué une crise de jalousie' le prévient Edward.' Même si elles sont loin d'égalés celle de Bella.'

Je lui laissai un regard noir. Il se mis à rire, suivi par son frère.

'Ne te fâche pas Bella, j'adore tes réactions quand une fille m'approche.'

Il me fit son sourire en coin qui me plaisait tant et je me calmai aussitôt.

'23' répondit Rosalie.

'17'enchaina Alice

Jasper et Emmett se regardèrent et firent tout les deux un signe de têtes. Je compris aussitôt qu'ils comptaient trouver qui étaient les lycéens qui avaient dragués Alice et Rosalie pour les garder à l'œil.

'Et toi Bella, combien ?' me demanda ensuite Emmett.

Je regardai Edward du coin de l'œil. Je savais que c'était lui le plus jaloux des trois.

'Euh…..21….je crois'

'Pas mal, presque autant que moi, mais la semaine n'ai pas encore fini et donc ce n'ai pas encore terminer.'

Edward resta calme, à mon plus grand soulagement. Il avait appris à se contrôlé, du moins assez pour ne pas s'énervé quand Emmett me posai cette question chaque année.

Nous sortîmes tous de la cantine sans avoir mangé bien sûr. Edward et moi n'allâmes pas en cours l'après-midi. Nous devions aller chasser avec Esmé et Carlisle. Je me demandais pourquoi nous étions aller au lycée si c'était pour suivre une seule heure de cours.

Et voilà fini. Je sais que ce chapitre n'est pas spécialement utile pour le reste de l'histoire mais je m'en sert pour planter le décor. Donc vous savez maintenant que Bella est un vampire depuis près de 20 ans et que ça fais à peu près autant de temps qu'elle est mariée avec Edward.

Review!!!!! PLEASE

si vous vous voulez que je fasse un chapitre sur la transformation de Bella et sur son départ avec les Cullen dites le moi et j'essayerais de le faire.


	2. Problème

_Et voilà le nouveau chapitre de ma fic, j'espère qu'il vous plaira_

**Marion :**** Merci**

**XxjustineblainxX :**** Merci beaucoup t'inquiète pas, je vais continué**

_Chapitre 2 : Problème ?_

3 heures du matin, nous rentrons de la chasse. Edward marcha à côté de moi en me tenant la main dans l'allé qui donne sur la maison, tandis de Carlisle et Esmé sont déjà à l'intérieur. Nous rentrâmes à notre tour et allâmes nous asseoir dans le salon. Je m'assis à côté d'Edward, mais il m'attira avec sa vitesse vampirique contre son torse. Je respirai son odeur envoûtante. Comme à chaque fois qu'il me serrai dans ses bras, je perdis la notion du temps. Le reste de la famille était également dans le salon. Ils discutaient entre eux. Edward m'embrassa dans les cheveux. J'étais heureuse que mon cœur ne batte plus, il ne me jouait plus de mauvais tour à présent.

'21, c'est bien ça ?' me demanda-t-il. 'En trois jour, c'est plus que la dernière fois il me semble. Les pauvres tu ne cherche même pas à les rejeter gentiment'

'Tu es de mon côté ou du leur ? Si tu veux je peux allé m'excusé en acceptant de sortir au moins une fois avec eux.'

'Ne le fais jamais' murmura-t-il à mon oreille. 'Je risquerai de très mal le prendre'

'Comme si j'allais le faire' il m'embrassa dans le cou. 'Tu es le seul avec qui j'ai envi d'être'

Il sourit. Il avait l'air fier de lui. On pourrait croire qu'il pensait « Et oui les mecs, elle est à moi, et restera toujours à moi ». Je soupira puis sourit. Depuis toutes ces années il devait savoir qu'il était le seul à compter pour moi et ça ne changerait… pour l'éternité.

Je remarquai qu'Emmett avait écouté notre discussion et je serais prête à parier qu'Edward le savait. Emmett regarda Edward avec un air déçu, tandis que Jasper arborait un immense sourire. Cela eu pour effet de confirmer ce que je pensais. Alice se tourna vers moi avec un regard qui voulait dire « tu t'es fait avoir ».

Je me débarrassai des bras d'Edward qui m'entouraient et m'assis à côté du vampire à face de lutin.

'Emmett a parié qu'Edward ne dirais rien sur le nombre de garçon qui sont venu te voir. Jasper a parié le contraire et comme tu peux le voir Edward a décidé que c'était Jasper qui devait gagner.'

Je restai assise d'Alice. Edward me regardait avec un regard désolé et qui me suppliait de revenir près de lui. Et je réussi à y résister. Ce qui étais un véritable miracle. Par contre je lui pardonnai aussitôt. J'étais incapable de lui en vouloir.

La pièce commençait à être éclairé par les faibles rayons de soleil. Encore une journée pluvieuse en perspective. Je monta dans la chambre que je partageais avec Edward et me changea après avoir pris une douche. Au moment où j'ouvris la porte je vis Edward qui s'apprêtait à rentrer. Pour lui prouver que je ne lui en voulais pas je l'embrassai. Il me regarda ensuite en souriant. Je descendis ensuite dans le salon pour attendre Edward qui me servait comme toujours de chauffeur. Il fut très vite près de moi. Les autres étaient déjà partit.

Nous allâmes à la voiture. Edward me tenait par la taille et m'emmena du côté passager. Le trajet eut lieu dans le silence. Cela me convenait parfaitement. Je savais qu'il me regardait. Au debout, je paniquai alors qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour ça. Même moi je pouvais conduire sans regarder à présent.

Nous arrivâmes au lycée. Edward m'accompagna à ma salle d'espagnol. Mélanie vint me voir.

'Tu es au courant ? Il y a un nouveau. Il était au lycée privé de la ville voisine et il est venu ici parce qu'il en avait marre.'

Elle m'attrapa par le bras et m'entraîna dans la salle. Je vis Edward éclaté de rire. Mélanie me montra du doigt le nouveau en me disant qu'elle le trouvait pas mal, mais que se serai dur pour lui d'attirer l'attention des filles. Je devina aussitôt pourquoi, les membres de ma famille : Emmett, Jasper et….. Edward.

Mélanie alla voir le nouveau pendant que je m'installai. Le prof arriva peu de temps après et rappela tout le monde à l'ordre. Mon amie vint s'asseoir à côté de moi en souriant. Au moment où elle allait me parlé, le prof demanda au nouvel élève de venir au tableau pour qu'il puisse le présenté.

Si mon cœur battait encore il aurait fait un arrêt. C'étais tout simplement impossible. Je devais rêver. Qu'es que je raconte ? Les vampires ne dorment pas donc comment je pourrais rêver ? Je suis vraiment idiote des fois. Une hallucination. Oui c'est ça, une hallucination…. Non, arrête ma vieille tu deviens folle. C'est la vérité. Le nouvel élève s'appelle bien Tomas Newton.

_Ça y est fini. Un Newton dans la classe de Bella, il risque d'y avoir des problèmes…_

_REVIEW !!! dites moi ce que vous en pensez !!!_


	3. Capitre 3: Complications?

**XxjustineblainxX:**** Et ça ne fait que commencé xD**

**Lorane:**** Merci. Je vais essayer de m'améliorer de ce côté-là promis**

**leti1515:****Merci! Oui y a une suite et j'espère que ça plaira autant, voir plus**

**laurie :**** J'espère que tu trouveras ce chapitre aussi intéressant.**

**Beautiful-Vampire :**** Merci beaucoup !!!!! Je continu, je compte pas m'arrêté. Pardon pour les mots oubliés.**

_Chapitre 3 : Complications?_

Tomas Newton. Ça ne pouvait être qu'une coïncidence. Une simple coïncidence. Il existe des tas de Newton. Mais il faut avoué quand le regardant bien, on peut voir une ressemblance. Raaah! Arrête ma vieille, c'est n'importe quoi. Les chances pour que ce soit le fils de mon ancien ami sont quasi nulles. Qu'est qu'il ferais dans un lycée qui se trouvait à plus de deux cent kilomètres de Forks.

Je n'écoutai pas le cours. J'étais plongé dans mes pensées. Quand la sonnerie retentie je sortis de la pièce. Edward était déjà là à m'attendre. Je m'avançais vers lui. Au moment où j'allais lui parler, il commença lui-même la discussion.

'Je sais, j'ai écouté et je peux te dire que c'est bien le fils de Mike Newton.'

Si mon cœur battait encore, il aurait manqué un battement. S'_il_ était, s'_il_ me voyait, _il _me reconnaîtrai et là, j'aurais de véritable problèmes. Respire, si ce Tomas est là, ça ne veut pas spécialement dire que son père est là aussi.

'Et ce cher Mike est également en ville' se sentis obligé de rajouter Edward. 'Respire Bella'.

'Je ne vais plus en cours, je rentre'

'D'accord, tu veux que je vienne avec toi?'

'Non, ça ira. A ce soir' Je l'embrassai et puis partais.

J'arrivai à la maison peu de temps après. Je partis me promener dans le jardin pour pouvoir me remettre les idées en place. Quelqu'un qui me connaissait, non, qui nous connaissait était en ville. Ça voudrait dire qu'on allait devoir partir, et vite, avant que les choses ne dégénèrent. S'il voyait lui de nous… je n'ose même pas imaginé ce qui se passèrent. Il croirait peut-être devenu fou et qu'il a des hallucinations. Ce serai trop beau pour être vrai. Je continuai de marchait jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche.

Tout le monde était réuni dans le salon. J'allai m'asseoir à côté d'Edward qui m'attira contre lui.

'Ça va ?' me demanda-t-il en embrassant dans les cheveux.

'Oui, ça va même très bien. Donne moi une seule raison pour que ça n'aille pas.'

Il a alors sourit, a levé mon visage au niveau du sien et m'a embrassé. Je me serrai d'avantage dans ses bras.

'Désolé de dérangé, mais il me semble qu'on a un petit problème à réglé' intervint Jasper. Je lui lançai un regard noir.

Je fini par me tourné vers le reste de la famille. Ils avaient l'air inquiet que quelqu'un puisse les voir et les reconnaître. Je ne participai pas à la discussion. Je n'écoutais même pas.

'On finira de régler le problème plus tard. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice et Jasper ça fait longtemps que vous n'êtes pas aller chasser, donc allez-y maintenant' dit Carlisle.

Les quatre vampires se levèrent et partir après nous avoir dit au revoir.

Edward se leva, me prit la main et m'entraîna dehors. Le soleil commençait à se lever. Le temps avait passé vraiment très vite. Il s'adossa contre le mur et me serra de nouveau dans ses bras. Je sentis sa main caressé mes cheveux. Son odeur m'enveloppait. Maintenant encore elle m'hypnotisait et me coupait le souffle. Tout comme sa beauté divine. Ses lèvres se posèrent doucement sur les miennes. Ce baiser tranquille se devint en un baiser passionné. Depuis ma transformation, nous échangions souvent ce genre de baiser, mais je ne m'étais jamais habitué et comme à chaque fois je dû me rappeler de respirer. J'aurais aimé que notre baiser dure encore longtemps, mais il rompit. 'Je t'aime' susurra-t-il à mon oreille. Avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il m'embrassa de nouveau.

'Va te préparer' finit-il par me dire.

'Et toi ?'

'Je vais également me préparer'

Il me lâcha et je partis dans notre chambre. Je pris un T-shirt rouge et un jeans puis partis dans la salle de bain pour les enfilés après m'être douché. Je redescendit dans l'entré où je pris ma veste qui était accroché au portemanteaux. Mon cher vampire me rejoignit rapidement. Il me tendit mon sac que j'avais oublié en haut.

'Merci' lui dis-je en l'embrassant.

'De rien'

Nous allâmes jusqu'à la Volvo et partîmes avec au lycée. Edward se gara à notre place habituelle. J'avais remarqué que dans n'importe quel lycée où on allait personne n'osait prendre la place d'un des Cullen. Aussi bien au parking qu'à la cantine. Nous sortîmes de la voiture. Avant que je n'aie le temps de faire un pas, Mélanie était devant moi.

'Salut Angie ! Ça te dit de manger avec nous ce midi. Bien entendu Edward peut venir lui aussi s'il en a envi' rajouta-t-elle après avoir remarqué que je le regardais. 'Alors ? T'es d'accord ?'

'Il y aura qui ?'

'Bah les même que d'habitude avec Tomas en plus. Bon à tout à l'heure et te défile pas pour ce midi'

Mélanie partis. Edward se trouvait à côté de moi en un instant. 'Je n'ai même pas pus répondre si j'étais d'accord ou pas.' Ma remarque le fit rire. 'Je viendrais avec toi si tu veux' réussi-t-il à dire, avant de recommencé à rire. Enervée, je partis sans lui en cours même si je savais que dès que je le reverrais je lui pardonnerais aussitôt. Comme toujours.

Tomas était assis derrière moi. Pourvu que je ne croise jamais son père.

A la sortie du cours, Mélanie revint me voir, accompagné de Tomas.

'Angie, je viens de me souvenir que je ne vous avais pas présenté.'

'Salut' me dit-il.

'Salut, désolée mais je dois y aller'

Je partis et rejoignit Edward qui était en train de parler avec Alice. Il se tournait vers moi avec son sourire en coin. Et voilà, il était pardonné. Comme je l'avais dit. C'est un véritable tricheur.

Les heures suivantes se déroulèrent comme d'habitude. A la cantine, je rejoignis Mélanie. Qui me faisait de grands signes de bras. Je m'asseyais à côté d'elle pendant qu'Edward s'installa en face de moi. Personne ne fit de remarque sur le faite que l'on ne mangea pas même si je savais qu'ils en mourraient d'envi. Il me rendit compte à plusieurs reprises qu'Edward essayait de retenir des grognements. A la fin du déjeuné, je demandai à mon époux de vampire pourquoi il avait réagi comme ça. Il me répondit simplement : 'Tel père, tel fils'.

Bon, je sais ce chapitre sert pas à grand chose, mais j'avais envi de l'écrire, je sais pas pourquoi.

REVIEW


	4. Chapitre 4: Reconnue?

**Laurie :**** Je crois que tomas va pas être ami avec Edward xD. Et voilà la suite**

**Lorane :**** Tu vas bientôt avoir la réponse **

**XxjustineblainxX :**** Merci**

**Beautiful-Vampire :**** Tu vas bientôt le savoir Merci de suivre ma fic**

_Chapitre 4 : reconnue ?_

'Tel père, tel fils'. Mon Dieu, faite que j'ai mal compris je sens de cette phrase, même si elle est plus qu'évidente avec la réaction d'Edward. Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas aussi collant que son père. Je soupirai et sortais de ma voiture. Après les cours j'étais parti en ville avec Alice et elle a insisté pour qu'on s'arrête devant une boutique pour attendre les autres qu'elle avait appelé pendant le trajet. Jasper fut le premier à arriver, suivit de près par Edward. Emmett et Rosalie arrivèrent un peu plus tard.

Pourquoi aller en ville ? Alice avait insisté pour que je l'y emmène. J'eus la réponse à ma question à peine deux secondes après que je l'ai posé. Une affiche était accroché à un mur et disait qu'une fête allait avoir lieu le soir même pour les lycéens. Comment avais-je pus oublié cette maudite fête ? Tout le monde ne faisait que d'en parler. Je soupirai de nouveau. Alice voulait qu'on s'achète une tenue pour la soirée avec l'avis des garçons et je m'étais faite avoir. En y réfléchissant bien, allé à cette fête ne me ferais pas de mal. Depuis que je m'étais transformé je tenais parfaitement sur mes jambes et je n'étais plus un danger public dès que je faisais un pas. On pouvait même dire que j'étais une excellente danseuse. Comme le reste des Cullen d'ailleurs.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Edward. Il avait un immense sourire aux lèvres. Je devinai sans mal qu'il était au courant. Nous rentrâmes dans la boutique. Je choisi rapidement ma robe, contrairement à mes deux sœurs qui prenaient tout leur temps. Ma robe était noire, en contraste avec ma peau blanche. Elle avait le dos nu. Je la trouvais magnifique. Vingt ans plus tôt, je n'aurais jamais osé mettre une robe qui faisait autant ressortir mes formes.

Je remarquai qu'elle plaisait à Edward, ce qui m'encouragea à l'acheter.

Ce ne fut qu'une heure plus tard que Rosalie et Alice trouvèrent les robes qu'elles voulaient porter.

Nous rentrâmes à la maison pour nous préparer. Bizarrement, j'avais hâte d'aller à la fête et de m'amuser. Je mis ma tenue et me détachai ensuite les cheveux. Ils retombèrent souplement le long de mon dos nu. Je me maquillait légèrement et parti rejoindre le reste de la famille dans le salon.

Edward, Emmett et Jasper étaient habillés quasiment de la même façon. Ils étaient tout les trois magnifiques. Même si ma préférence était pour Edward bien évidement.

Alice et Rosalie étaient elles aussi magnifiques, mais maintenant je ne me sentais plus aussi minable comparé à ma sœur blonde. D'après certaines personnes je pouvais également rivalisé avec elle en beauté. Ce qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Nous partîmes aussitôt. En route, je vis sur des affiches que la fête était en l'honneur de la création du lycée un siècle plus tôt.

Edward se gara à la même place que d'habitude et vint m'ouvrir la porte. Aucun des membres de la famille Cullen, dont j'avais l'honneur de faire partis, ne passa inaperçu. Tout le monde nous regardait. Si j'aurais pus j'étais sur que j'aurais rougis. Je n'aimais toujours pas t'être au centre de l'attention. Edward m'emmena danser. Les deux autres couples de la famille avaient déjà commencé. Presque personne n'osa venir danser de peur de se ridiculiser. La plupart des personnes présente préféraient nous regardez, même si elles finissaient par craquer. Je remarquai Mélanie accompagné par un garçon qui avait mangé avec nous mais je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir de son nom. Pas grave, ce n'était pas important. Je vis également Tomas. Il n'avait l'air très heureux d'être là. Derrière lui se tenait une jeune fille qui, vu la ressemblance plus que frappante, devait être sa sœur jumelle.

Une fois la chanson fini, un garçon de terminal essaya de m'invité à danser mais parti aussitôt, faut dire qu'Edward lui avait lança un regard noir au moment où il s'approchait. Ça me fit rire.

'On peut maintenant dire que tu es à égalité avec Rosalie' me dit mon vampire de mari.

'Non, il m'en manque un'

'Non, tu es à égalité, je sais ce que je dis, c'est pas toi qui lis dans la tête des gens'

'C'est vrai'

Je le regardai en souriant. Il me rendit mon sourire.

Un peu plus tard, Edward et moi arrêtâmes de danser. Mélanie vint me voir. Elle ne me lâchait presque jamais. Je la soupçonnais de toujours venir me voir pour être près d'Edward. C'était même sûr ! La me présenta la sœur de Tomas, Sarah. Elle m'apprit qu'elle n'était pas encore allée au lycée car elle était arrivée après le reste de sa famille. La discussion fut rompue quand quelqu'un invita Sara. Edward m'entraîna de nouveau danser. Il ne se passe rien d'autre de toute la soirée.

Il était tard quand nous partîmes. Edward s'arrêta devant la porte pour que je descende pendant qu'il gara la voiture dans le garage.

'Alors ? Tu t'es bien amusé ?'me demanda-t-il.

'Oui, beaucoup même.'

'Dire qu'à une époque du détestai danser'

'Je ne risque plus de me tuer et faisant un pas. Où même de tuer quelqu'un.'

Il sourit et monta dans notre chambre où je le rejoignis aussitôt. Je retirai mes chaussures à talons que je lançai dans un coin de la pièce. Mon cher vampire m'attira contre lui et m'embrassa. Je senti ses mains caressés mon dos. Il m'allongea sur le canapé en continuant de m'embrasser.

Et arriva ce qui devait arriver…

* * *

Le week-end passa vite. Trop vite à mon goût. Carlisle avait insisté pour qu'on aille chasser avant d'aller au lycée. Je partis en cours avec Edward. Il n'aimait pas l'idée que je sois souvent dans la même classe que Tomas. Il était jaloux. Même s'il n'avait aucune raison de l'être. Moi par contre j'avais des raisons. A cause de la fête de vendredi de plus en plus de filles essayaient de le séduire. Le plus souvent je les faisais fuir en un simple regard, mais des fois je craquai et on m'entendait crier dans tout le lycée. Ma jalousie faisait rire Edward. 

A la fin de la journée, je dû allé en ville pour acheter un livre. Quand je sorti du magasin et que j'allais à ma voiture, une voix de femme retenti derrière moi.

'Bella?'

Voili voilu! Nouveau chapitre terminé! Laissez des Reviews s'il vous plait!!! Je vais essayé de vite poster la suite.


	5. Chapitre 5: Angie

**Lorane :**** Je l'avoue je suis méchante parfois xD voilà la suite je suis gentille cette fois je la met vite.**

**Laurie :**** Méchante, je suis méchante !!! xD A maintenant lol**

**XxjustineblainxX**** Voilà la réponse à ta question**

_Chapitre 5 : Angie_

'Bella ?'

Impossible. C'était tout simplement impossible. Après ses vingt ans, je reconnu cette voix. Je croyais que Mike était le seul à être là. Qu'es qu'_elle_ faisait là. En plus, _elle_ m'a reconnu. Qu'es que je dois faire ? Qu'es que je dois dire ? Ça fait vingt ans qu'on ne s'était pas vu. Et aussi vingt ans que je n'ai pas changé.

Je continuai d'avancer, mais je savais qu'e_lle_ arrivait à ma hauteur. Je m'arrêtai devant ma voiture. Je me retournai après qu'_elle_ est murmurée une nouvelle fois mon prénom. _Elle_ me regardait avec des yeux ronds remplis de surprise.

'Bella ?'

Bon durant ces vingt ans j'avais appris à jouer la comédie et à mentir. Calme toi et trouve quelque chose.

Je vis Alice et Edward arrivés au coin de la rue. Elle avait du voir cette rencontre, mais n'avait pas pus me prévenir assez vite. J'avais oublié mon portable. Comme de par hasard, il a fallut que ce soit à ce moment-là. Je ne le quittai que pour chasser normalement. Ils s'arrêtèrent et me regardèrent, attendant que je trouve un moyen de partir le plus vite possible. Une idée me vint alors à l'esprit. Pourvu que ça marche parce que je n'avais aucune autre idée. Je _la_ regardai alors dans les yeux.

'Je ne m'appelle pas Bella…. Bella est le nom de ma mère.'

La surprise augmenta dans son regard et une immense curiosité y apparu.

'Je suis idiote, ça aurais été impossible qu'elle ne change pas en vingt ans, et puis tu n'es pas tout à fait comme elle physiquement.'

'Comment connaissez-vous ma mère ?'

'Excuse moi. Je m'appelle Jessica. J'étais dans le même lycée qu'elle.'

'Ah oui, elle m'en a parler. Elle était au lycée de la ville de Forks si je me souviens bien.'

'Oui, c'est ça. Au fait, elle est en ville ?'

L'interrogatoire qui commençait. Après toute ces années elle n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi curieuse.

'Non, mes parents ont déménagés le mois dernier. Moi je suis resté car je veux terminer d'étudier dans le lycée de cette ville.'

'Ah, d'accord, j'aurais aimé la voir.' Elle marqua une courte pause puis repri 'Je ne t'es pas demandé comment tu t'appelles.'

'Je m'appelle Angie Cullen.'

'Enchantée de faire ta connaissance.

'Pardonnée moi mais je dois me dépêché de rentrer chez moi. J'ai beaucoup de chose à faire.'

Je pris les clefs de ma voiture et l'ouvris.

'D'accord, au revoir.'

Je montai dans mon véhicule et démarra aussitôt. Problème réglé. Du moins pour l'instant. Jessica. Mike puis Jessica. Les deux sont arrivés dans cette ville quasiment en même temps, peu de temps après nous. Je m'arrêtai au bout de la rue. Edward et Alice montèrent dans la voiture.

'Alors comme ça j'ai une fille' plaisanta mon mari.

'Désolée de pas te l'avoir dit avant'. Il éclata de rire et caressa ma joue avec le dos de sa main. 'Tu mens de mieux et mieux. Elle t'a cru. Enfin c'était plus facile pour elle de croire ça plutôt que tu n'es pas vieilli en vingt ans.'

Nous arrivâmes rapidement à la maison. Esmé et Carlisle nous attendaient devant la porte. Les trois autres vampires étaient en train de les rejoindre. Le chef du clan des Cullen vint vers moi.

'Alors ?' Sa voix était remplie d'anxiété.

'Bella a dit un petit mensonge qui lui a évité d'avoir des problèmes et aussi que notre secret ne soit découvert' dit Edward avant que je n'aie le temps de dire un mot.

'Et quel est ce mensonge ?' interrogea Emmett avec un sourire.

'Que je n'étais pas Bella… mais quelqu'un d'autre' dis-je.

'Sa fille…' continua Esmé.

'C'est ça !'

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Ils se demandaient comment elle avait pu me croire, j'étais la moins douée de la famille pour mentir. Je leur rappelai que j'avais fait d'énorme progrès en la matière. Nous rentrâmes tous à l'intérieur et ils insistèrent pour savoir précisément ce qui c'était passé.

Je pouvais sortir en ville sans problème mais ce n'était pas le cas des autres Cullen.

J'avais la chance que mon physique est un peu changé après la transformation.

_Ça y est !!! Fini !!! Vous avez maintenant la réponse : C'est Jessica qui la reconnue. Mais Bella a appris à mentir Heureusement !!! _

_Bon le chapitre est court, je sais… comment toujours !!_

_Dite moi ce que vous en penser_

_REVIEW !!!! sinon pas de suite xD_


	6. Chapter 6

laurie: voilà la suite d'accord, merci de lire ma fic quand même

**XxjustineblainxX :**** xD**

**JaneV0lTuri:****J'espère que tu vas continuer d'aimer!**

**Lorane:****Désolée mon internet ne marchait pas donc j'en mis plus longtemps à poster ce chapitre, mais pour me faire pardonnée tu vas savoir si Mike et Jessica sont ensemble ou si Bella n'a vraiment pas de chance **

_Chapitre 6 _

Je me demandais pourquoi les Cullen continuaient d'aller au lycée ou d'aller travailler alors que des gens pouvaient les reconnaître. Etaient-ils complètement inconscients ou quoi?

Nous partîmes au lycée. Je sympathisai avec Sarah, la sœur de Tomas. Elle m'apprit que son père et sa mère avaient décidé de quitter la ville où ils vivaient du jour au lendemain. L'idée que Jessica et Mike soient de nouveau ensemble s'envola quand la jeune fille me dit que Jessica n'était qu'une amie de la famille et que ça l'avait étonné qu'elle décide elle aussi de venir habité ici.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Pourquoi deux personnes que j'avais connu ils y a des années avaient décidé de vivre dans la ville que moi ? C'est trop pour être une simple coïncidence, j'en étais sûr.

A la cantine, Edward et moi rejoignîmes les autres Cullen à notre table habituelle. Aucun de nous ne parlait. Je remarquai qu'ils fixaient tous Tomas et Sarah, surtout Edward. Je devinai qu'il lisait leurs pensées.

'Edward, j'ai une question' disais-je après plusieurs longues minutes de silence ' quelque chose m'intrigue. Pourquoi sont-ils venus ici ? Je ne comprends pas. Sarah m'a dit que Mike s'était décidé d'un seul coup, tout comme Jessica. Quelque chose n'était pas normal…'

'Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Quand tu as vu Jessica, j'en ai profité et j'ai essayé de lire ses pensées. Ses souvenirs à propos de son choix et de son départ sont flous. Comme si elle ne s'en souvenait pas vraiment elle-même. C'est plutôt étrange…'

Etrange?! C'était même plus que ça!

Il fallait que je parle à Jessica. Que je lui demande pourquoi elle est là. Si Edward ne pouvait pas le savoir, je me demandais comme moi je ferais mais il fallait que j'essaye. Ce soir, après les cours, j'irais la voir. C'était décidé. Pourvu que ni Edward ni Alice ne m'empêche d'y aller.

A la fin des cours, j'insistai auprès d'Edward pour qu'il rentre sans moi. Au début il était contre, il avait dû deviné ce que je voulais faire. Il finit cependant par craquer. J'étais toujours aussi têtue et il ne voulait pas se disputer avec moi. Quand il fut partit avec le reste des Cullen je parti à la recherche de Jessica. Ce qui n'était pas difficile. Je la trouvai très rapidement. Elle semblait surprise de me voir.

'Bonjour!' lui disais-je.

'Bonjour Angie, comment vas-tu?'

'Très bien, je pourrais vous parler s'il vous plait'

'Bien sûr, entre'

J'obéi et me dirigea à sa suite dans le salon. Je m'asseyais sur le canapé en face d'elle. Bon maintenant il fallait que je trouve un moyen de la questionner sans qu'elle ne se doute de rien.

'J'ai parlé avec ma mère, hier et elle semblait étonné du faite que vous veniez emménagé ici, surtout que j'ai entendu dire qu'un autre de ses amis de lycée est également ici'

'Ah….oui… Mike… j'ignorai qu'il venait ici lui aussi. Si tu veux tout savoir, je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis venu ici. Je ne me souviens pas trop de la période entre mon choix –brutal- et ma venue ici'

Ce qu'elle me disait m'intrigua. Comment pouvait-on choisir de quitter la ville où on a toujours vécu du jour au lendemain, sans savoir pourquoi?

Soudain la porte s'ouvrir et une petite fille d'environ dix ans entra. Elle avait l'air adorable. Elle embrassa Jessica sur la joue et me regarda avec un regard interrogateur. Je lui souris et elle s'approcha de moi. Elle me rendit son sourire et m'embrassa sur la joue. Je me figeai mais ni elle ni Jessica n'avaient l'air de s'en rendre compte. La jeune fille s'assit à côté de moi en me regardant en souriant.

'C'est ma fille, Lisya. Elle est muette depuis près de deux ans à cause d'un… accident.'

Je pouvais entendre une profonde tristesse dans la voix de Jessica. Son visage s'illumina cependant avec un sourire.

'Elle a l'air de t'aimer. Ça fait plaisir à voir, depuis ces deux dernière années elle ne se fait plus d'amis et reste toujours toute seule' elle me fixa. 'Pourrais-tu venir la voir souvent? Je crois qu'elle a besoin de plus de compagnie…'

'Avec plaisir, elle a l'air tellement adorable!'

La dénommée Lisya me serra dans ses bras. Remarquait-elle la température de ma peau? Si oui, elle semblait ne pas y prêté attention.

J'eus alors une idée. Si ce n'était pas Jessica qui m'apportait les réponses que je souhaitais, ce sera elle. Lisya

_Alors, vous en pensez quoi de ce chapitre, très court comme toujours. Perso, j'aime bien Lisya… je sais pas pourquoi… peut-être à cause de tout ce que je lui réserve…_

_REVIEW please!!!!!_


	7. chapitre 7: Lisya

**la folle:**** Merci, je te réponds pas sinon l'histoire serai plus intéressante (si elle l'ait…) il faudra donc attendre xD**

**Beautiful-Vampire:**** Pour ces questions là aussi il faudra attendre un peu pour avoir la réponse, je préviens juste que j'en dirais plus dans le prochain chapitre.**

**Ptite new: ****Merci, je préviens maintenant que Lisya est importante pour l'histoire **

**Encore inconnu xD**

**EetB:**** Moi aussi je trouve que mes chapitres sont trop court T-T **

**Merci!**

**XxjustineblainxX:**** En voilà une partie **

_Chapitre 7: Lisya_

Lisya. C'était elle qui allait tout me dire. Me dire. Elle était muette, cela posait un léger problème. Je dis n'importe quoi. Avec un mari qui peut lire dans les pensées ça allait être simple. Et puis les muets ont plusieurs moyens de communiquer.

Je sortis de ma voiture et rentra dans la maison. Edward était assis dans le canapé du salon, avec Alice et Emmett. Ils me regardèrent dès que je fus pénétré dans la pièce, même s'il devait connaître toutes les réponses qu'ils allaient me poser.

Je m'assis en face d'eux, attendant l'interrogatoire qui débuta aussitôt.

'Pourquoi es-tu allé là-bas ?' demanda mon Edward.

'Tu devrais savoir que je suis curieuse et je voulais savoir pourquoi elle est venue et pourquoi elle ne se souvient de rien.'

'Mais tu ne sais rien… Si Edward n'a rien trouvé dans ses pensées alors toi aussi' disait Alice.

'Je sais peut-être quelque chose… au plutôt je vais savoir quelque chose…'

'De quoi tu parles ?' intervient Emmett.

'Je suis sûre que sa fille pourra m'en dire plus… '

'Sa fille ?!' dirent Edward et sa sœur d'une même voix.

'Oui, sa fille ! Vous ne saviez pas qu'elle est avait une ?'

'Non, on ne savais pas' avoua ma sœur à contre cœur.

Emmett éclata de rire, je fis de même. Pour une fois que je savais quelque chose que ces deux vampires ignoraient me fit sourire.

'Je ne comprend pas pourquoi nous n'étions pas au courant… Dans la tête de Jessica, il n'y avait aucune trace de l'existence de sa fille' finit par dire le vampire aux cheveux cuivrés.

'Juste pour information, elle s'appelle Lisya'

Je me levai et partis dans le jardin qui se trouvait derrière la maison pendant que mon mari et Alice étaient en train de réfléchir. Je m'assis dans l'herbe et ferma les yeux. Je les rouvris quand je sentis quelqu'un approché de moi. Esmé.

'Bella, ma chérie, Carlisle voudrait te voir'

'D'accord, j'y vais tout de suite.'

Je me levai et partis en direction de la villa avec ma vitesse vampirique. Carlisle était devant la porte d'entrer.

Il me demanda ce qui c'était passé chez mon ancienne amie. Je lui disais ce que je savais. Il m'écoutait avec intérêt. Il approuva mon idée d'essayer de savoir en interrogeant Lisya. Il me dit aussi qu'il faudrait que je trouve un moyen de la faire approcher Edward et Alice. Ils commençaient à douter un peu de leurs pouvoirs. Je lui répondis que ça ne me posait pas de problèmes et je retournai dans le jardin.

La nuit était tombée. Je vis Edward assis sur la branche d'un arbre. Je me rendis sous l'arbre en question et mon vampire d'époux sauta à côté de moi. Je ne me lassai jamais de sa présence. Il m'embrassa et sourit.

'Esmé réagi toujours de la même façon à chaque fois que je t'approche'

'Tu es rester plus de cent ans tout seul, elle est heureuse. C'est tout'

'Dois-je te rappeler que ça fait plus de vingt ans que je suis avec toi ?'

'Non ça je le sais'

Il déposa un baiser sur mon front. Je me blotti dans ses bras. Edward mit ses bras autour de ma taille et me serra d'avantage contre lui.

Alice arrivait près de nous. Pourquoi faillait-il qu'a chaque fois qu'Edward et moi étions seul quelqu'un vienne nous dérangé ? Elle s'approchait d'un pas hésitant. Mon cher vampire semblait à en avoir aussi marre que moi.

'Bella, je voudrais te parler s'il te plait' me dit le lutin.

' Qui a-t-il ?'

'C'est à propos de la fille de Jessica, tu n'as rien remarqué d'étrange chez elle ?'

'Etrange ? Tu entends quoi par étrange ?'

'Déjà a-t-elle un comportement bizarre ?'

'Si tu appelle comportement bizarre le fait de sympathiser avec un vampire tout de suite… oui. Mais ça veut dire que moi aussi j'en avais un'

'Oh oui ! Tu n'imagine pas à quel point' intervint Edward pour la première fois.

'Et a par ça ?'demanda Alice.

'Je n'ai rien remarqué du tout, désolée.'

'C'est pas grave, mais il faudrait que nous la voyons, si ça ne te pose pas de problèmes bien sûr' dit ma sœur.

'D'accord, aucun problème'

'Donc demain nous irons la voir' décida-t-elle.

'Tu semble oublié un léger détail qui à de l'importance, la dernière fois que nous avons vu Jessica c'était il y a vingt ans et nous n'avons pas vieillie' la coupa Edward.

'Ce week-end, je demanderais si je peux emmener Lisya se balader et je la ferais venir ici' dis-je.

'Ça nous va !' répondirent les deux vampires d'une même voix.

La semaine passa vite. J'avais sympathisé avec Tomas et Sarah, pour le plus grand désespoir d'Edward. L'idée que je parle à Tomas le rendait jaloux. Il avait beau dire que j'étais du genre jalouse, il l'était autant que moi.

Je me rendis chez Jessica samedi en début d'après-midi. Je lui demandai si je pouvais emmener Lisya se promener, comme je l'avais prévu. Elle accepta immédiatement, elle sembla heureuse cette idée. J'emmenai donc la petite fille dans la maison que je partageai avec les autres Cullen. Alice et mon époux nous attendaient devant la porte. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers eux. Bizarrement, Lisya avait prit ma main. J'étais encore étonnée que le froid de ma peau ne la dérange pas. Les deux autres vampires semblaient pensé la même chose. Quand nous arrivâmes à leur hauteur, Lisya les regarda en souriant.

'Je te présente Edward et Alice. Ils sont de ma famille' lui disais-je.

Elle lâcha ma main et s'avança vers eux en souriant.

Alice ne put s'empêché de dire qu'elle la trouvait adorable. Edward lui semblait mal à l'aise.

'Qui a-t-il?' lui demandais-je.

'C'est bizarre, j'arrive à lire dans ses pensées mais ils y a plusieurs trous noirs. Pas comme si elle avait oublier quelques choses mais plutôt comme si elle cachait des choses' me répondit-il, trop vite et trop doucement pour que Lisya entendent.

Mon mari de vampire lança un regard étonné à Lisya puis se pencha vers elle.

'Tu sais ce qu'on est?'

Sa question me surpris. Avait-il perdu la tête au quoi? Qu'es qu'il lui prenait de demandé ça? Mais se fut la réponse de la fille de Jessica qui me surprit le plus, elle lui fit un signe de tête affirmatif.

'Si tu sais ce qu'on est pourquoi n'as-tu pas peur de nous aussi?'

Je ne compris pas sa question. Pourquoi avait-il rajouté "de nous aussi"? Lisya semblait réfléchir. Pas à sa réponse mais au moyen de la dire. Alice lui tendit une feuille et un crayon. Elle avait dû avoir le temps d'aller les chercher sans que la petite fille s'en rende compte. Lisya les prit et commençait à écrire déçu en s'appuyant sur le sol.

_Vous avez les mêmes yeux._

Sa phrase m'étonna. Les mêmes yeux. Je commençai soudain à comprendre.

'Lisya, dis moi, que s'est-il passé il y a deux ans?'

Son regard changé d'un seul coup. Il était rempli de peur et de triste.

_Papa est mort._

'Comment est-il mort Lisya? Dis le moi s'il te plait!'

Elle ne répondit pas. Alice et Edward me regardaient avec étonnement. Ma sœur se pencha vers moi.

'Tu devrais peut-être…'

'Je ne veux pas l'utiliser maintenant… mais je crois que tu as raison' la coupais-je ' Lisya, ma petite chérie, écoute moi, je voudrais que tu me dise précisément ce qui s'est passé quand ton papa est mort, d'accord?'

Elle me fit signe que oui et recommença à écrire.

_Un monsieur l'a tué. Moi j'étais dans la voiture. Papa allait rentrer dedans quand le monsieur est venu. Le méchant monsieur avait les yeux rouges. Il me faisait peur. Il a mordu le cou de mon papa. Il a ensuite cassé la vitre de la voiture et allait m'attraper mais un autre monsieur l'en a empêché. Vous avez les mêmes yeux. Lui, il avait l'air gentil. Après, je me souviens pas. J'étais à l'hôpital quand je me suis réveillée. _

Elle avait arrêté d'écrire. Elle se jeta dans mes bras et commença à pleurer. Elle avait vu un vampire tué son père. Et apparemment un autre vampire l'avait sauvé. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle est devenue muette. En plus, elle ne l'avait jamais dit à personne. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Nous décidâmes qu'il était tant de ramener Lisya chez elle. Nous lui demanderons une autre fois la véritable chose qui nous intéressait. Je lui fis promettre de ne parler à personne d'Edward et d'Alice et aussi de continuer de ne dire à personne comment son père est mort. Je la redéposa chez sa mère et partis.

'Alors, tu as utilisé ton pouvoir sur elle' me dit Edward après je me fus garé.

'Oui, je l'avoue, je n'avais pas trop le choix. Sinon elle n'aurait rien dit… mais je continu de dire que je n'aime pas ce don'

Nous rentrâmes tout les deux dans la maison où les autres Cullen étaient en train de se disputés pour savoir quoi regardé à la télé.

_Ce chapitre est plus long que les autres, je suis fière de moi. Par contre je crois l'avoir complètement raté._

_J'explique, dans ma fic Bella peut convaincre les gens de faire ce qu'elle veut. _

_Review s'il vous plait!!!_


	8. Chapitre 8: famille

_Je tiens à m'excuser de mettre autant de temps pour poster la suite de mes fics, mais c'est que je suis très occupé et que je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire. Encore une fois, pardon!_

**Theriel****merci, oui et non… c'est vrai que son père à été tué par un vampire mais elle a été sauvé par un vampire… bon je dis plus rien, tu comprendra mieux dans un autre chapitre**

**Ptite new**** Moi aussi j'aime bien son pouvoir et en plus il doit être pratique**

**Lorane:**** Ouai …oui la pauvre, je suis méchante de lui faire vivre ça… mais c'est important pour l'histoire (je dis rien xD)**

**XxjustineblainxX:**** Pardon pour les fautes, je le fait pas exprès, je le jure**

**la folle:**** Merci!! Je dis rien, sinon ça ne se serait pas drôle **

**Beautiful-Vampire:**** Voilà la suite!! Pardon d'avoir mis autant de temps, j'étais occupé. Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise! Tu le sauras dans un autre chapitre**

**EetB****: Merci beaucoup, ta review me fait très plaisir **

_Chapitre 8 Famille…_

Je sorti de la maison dès que le soleil fut levé. Je devais emmener Lisya ici. Jessica avait été d'accord pour que je la garde avec moi toute la journée. Je devais aller la chercher dans la matinée car dans l'après midi, je soleil brillerai trop. J'arrivai rapidement devant la maison que Jessica occupait avec sa fille depuis leur arrivé en ville. Je sonnai à la porte et attendit. Mon ancienne amie m'ouvrit presque aussitôt. Elle me fit entré et là, j'eus un choc. Ou plutôt deux. Lisya venait de me sauté dans les bras et dans le canapé du salon était assis…. Toute la famille Newton et surtout… mon père. La malchance me poursuit ou je deviens parano? Parce que là je suis vraiment maudite.

Mon père était là, assis devant moi. Quand je fus à peu près calmé, je me tournai vers Lisya.

'Bonjour Lisya. Ça va?' demandais-je.

Elle me fit de tête affirmatif en me souriant. Elle me prit par la main et m'attira au center de la pièce.

'Salut Sarah! Salut Tomas!'

'Salut' répondit les deux jumeaux.

Un silence pesant tomba alors. Charlie se leva et se dirigea vers moi d'un pas hésitant. Il me lança un regard interrogateur. Je commençais à me sentir mal à l'aise. Il avait changé pendant ces vingt ans. Ses cheveux avaient blanchis et des rides s'étaient dessinées sur son visage. Je pouvais lire dans son regard une profonde tristesse et de la curiosité. J'avais mal au cœur en pensant que j'étais la raison de cette tristesse.

Maintenant, comment devais-je réagir? Déjà, il faut que je reste calme. Respire! J'avais arrêté de respirer sans m'en rendre compte. Si je restais trop longtemps sans respirer, les personnes dans la pièce risqueraient de le remarquer.

'Alors comme ça Angie, Lisya est devenue ta meilleure amie' plaisanta Sarah qui ne supportait plus le silence plus que pesant.

'Ouai, tu as tout compris'

Lisya me sauta alors dans les bras. Les deux adolescents éclatèrent de rire. Je le imitai aussitôt. Sarah avait très légèrement détendu l'atmosphère.

'Angie ?' murmura Charlie 'Tu lui ressemble tellement'

Je fus apparemment la seule à l'entendre et je sais que si je n'étais pas un vampire, je n'aurais pas entendu ce qu'il venait de dire. Bon, maintenant comment expliqué que je ne suis jamais revenu le voir ? Lisya dû sentir mon mal aise car elle serra fort ma main dans la sienne. Il faut l'avouer, elle est adorable à croquer…. Euh, oublier ce que je viens de dire. De la part d'un vampire ça ne le fait pas. Elle est adorable, c'est tout.

'Désolée, je n'ai dit bonjour qu'à mes amis. Je me présente, je m'appelle Angie Cullen et j'ai dix sept ans'

Un immense et magnifique sourire, que seul les vampires peuvent avoir, illumina mon visage. Tous les garçons dans la pièce restèrent bouche bée. Je fus soulagée qu'Edward ne soit pas là, il n'aurait pas put s'empêché de s'en prendre à Tomas. Mon père ne dit rien. Il avait l'air sous le choc. Le pauvre ! Ça fait vingt ans qu'il n'a pas vu sa fille et il apprend maintenant qu'elle a une fille. Même si c'est faux. Ce fut Mike qui parla en premier.

'Bonjour Angie. Je me présente à mon tour, je suis Mike Newton. Le père de Tomas et Sarah' il me montra la femme assise à côté de lui 'Elle s'est Silia, ma femme'

La dénommée Silia me regardait avec curiosité.

'Enchantée'

'Tu ressemble énormément à ta mère. En te voyant ça m'a fait un choc. J'ai vraiment cru l'avoir devant moi'

'On me le dit souvent'

Je souris de nouveau. Eux aussi me croyaient apparemment.

'Par contre, Bella avait la peau blanche mais pas autant et ses yeux n'étaient pas de cette couleur. Et puis, elle était moins belle. Il faut avoué qu'elle était belle vu que beaucoup de garçons étaient amoureux d'elle' intervint Jessica.

'La peau et les yeux d'Edward' dit enfin Charlie.

'Et la beauté' continua Jess.

Je ne pus m'empêché d'être jalouse. Comme à chaque fois quelqu'un, plus précisément une femme, parlait de lui ainsi. Mais j'étais également fière. Après tout, nous sommes mariés et ça fait plus de vingt ans que nous sommes ensemble, je tiens à le précisé.

Je ne réussi pas à retenir ma curiosité plus longtemps et posai une question:

'Beaucoup de personnes aimaient ma mère?'

'Oh oui! Plus d'une dizaine de garçons. Ce qui causait la jalousie de pas mal de filles… moi y compris' avoua mon ancienne amie.

Alors là, on peut dire que j'étais sous le choc. Une dizaine? Elle se moquait de moi, j'en suis sûre.

'Ça, je ne le savait pas' disais-je. Ma curiosité ne faisait qu'augmenté.

'Elle ne le savait même pas elle-même. Au début, ils n'allaient pas la voir sous prétexte qu'elle était nouvelle et ensuite, ils n'osaient pas s'approché d'elle à cause d'Edward'

Pour la seconde fois, je fus soulagé que mon vampire d'époux ne soit pas là, même si j'étais sûre et certaine qu'à l'époque il était déjà au courant. Je me dis que pour m'amuser un peu à l'énerver, je lui poserai la question.

'Sinon, comment connaissez-vous mes parents?'

Ils me lancèrent tous un regard choqué, comme si j'avais dit la plus grosse connerie du siècle. Bah, quoi? Je suis _censé_ être la fille de deux personnes qui sont partis il y a vingt ans, qui ne jamais revenu voir les amis et leurs familles. Enfin ça, ça comptait simplement pour moi. Edward, lui, n'avait pas d'amis à Forks et toute sa famille nous avait suivit.

'J'ai dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas?' demandais-je.

'Non, pas du tout, ne t'en fait pas. Ce n'est rien. Ça nous a juste étonnés' dit Mike 'J'étais dans le même lycée qu'eux et j'étais ami avec Bella'

Je remarquai qu'il avait essayé de mettre la fin de sa phrase en avant, comme pour dire qu'il n'aimait pas, mais alors pas du tout Edward.

'Je m'appelle Charlie et…'

'Charlie!?' le coupais-je. Ben oui, je voulais pas qu'il commence à m'insulté derrière mon dos. Enfin insulté "ma mère" mais bon vu qu'on est la seule et même personne dites ce que vous voulez. 'Comment mon… grand-père.'

'Oui, c'est ça'

Sa voix tremblait. Le pauvre…

Bon allez, que le mensonge continu.

Je me jetai dans ses bras. Ça avait l'air de beaucoup l'étonné, à moins que se soit…

'Ta peau est glacée'

'C'est pas grave, c'est de famille' je souri 'Je ressemble plus à mon père qu'on peut l'imaginer'

Mon sourire n'avait pas disparu. Je pus rapidement lire dans le regard de Sarah de la jalousie, tandis que son frère tournait la tête.

'Ton père à la peau aussi froide? Pauvre Belle…elle doit être gelée à chaque fois qu'il la prend dans ses bras'

Non, j'ai la peau de la même température que celle de mon mari, mais merci de t'inquiéter.

'Oui, la même température. Par contre, ça n'a pas l'air de dérangé ma mère'

Lisya pris ma main et la serra, pour me faire comprendre que nous devions déjà être parti. Je lui souri. J'allais parler quand Jessica pris la parole.

'Ça veux dire qu'ils sont toujours ensemble'

'Oui, et je dois dire que je n'ai pas du tout l'impression que ça changera un jour'

'D'accord, je suis contente de l'apprendre'

Lisya tirai à présent ma manche. Elle voulait sortir. Partir pour la journée loin de la surprotection de sa mère. Tout le monde vu son geste. La femme de Mike, comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà? Ah oui, Silia. Donc Silia nous dit que nous devrions partir.

Lisya et moi arrivâmes peu de temps après à la maison. J'allais enfin pouvoir en savoir plus.


	9. Chapitre 9: Une partie de la réponse

_Nouveau chapitre avant le jour de l'an je suis fière de moi, comme ça je peux vous souhaiter une bonne année_

**Diandra :**** Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise je sais, je sais, c'est court, mais moi et les longs chapitres ça fait deux xD**

**la folle :**** Ouai, ça doit être un choc. Moi aussi j'aime bien, je l'adore même. Bientôt des infos sur eux, t'en fait pas, peut-être même dans le prochain chapitre. Après tout Bella est curieuse quand elle veut xD**

**Alison :**** Oui, le pauvre….t'inquiète pas, je t'ai comprise oui, très certainement, en tout cas, elle est très importante pour l'histoire**

**EetB :**** Merci beaucoup ! Voilà la suite**

**XxjustineblainxX :**** Il fallait pas qu'il la reconnaisse, du moins pas maintenant (ça ne va pas dire qu'il va la reconnaître, je ne dis pas la suite xD)**

_Chapitre 9_

Alice, Edward et Lisya étaient assis dans la chambre que je partageai avec mon vampire de mari. J'arrivai et je posai une feuille et un stylo devant Lisya. Elle s'empressa de prendre les deux objets et me regarda. Elle attendait que je lui pose une question, mais je ne disais rien.

'Bella, demande lui. Elle a plus confiance en toi qu'en nous'

Edward arrêta de parler. Il avait dit « Bella ». Il se tourna vers la jeune fille de dix ans.

Lisya nous tendis la feuille

_J'avais deviné._

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles, ou plutôt mes yeux. Elle avait deviné que j'étais Bella et non Angie. Cette fille est… fascinante. Je n'étais apparemment pas la seule à être étonné de la réponse de Lisya. Edward et Alice l'étaient autant que moi.

_Je ne le dirais à personne. Promis._

Comme pour confirmer ses paroles, elle mis sa main sur sa bouche. Ça me fit sourire. Elle était vraiment adorable. Je ne réussi pas à me retenir et je la serrai dans mes bras. Les deux autres vampires furent surpris par mon geste. Mais ils finirent par sourire. Je la lâchai et m'assis en face d'elle.

'Bon allons-y. Dis moi ce que tu sais à propos de votre venu ici, à vous tous'

Lisya détacha ses yeux des miens, se pencha et commença à écrire.

_Un monsieur est venu à la maison. Il avait les yeux rouges. Il avait les mêmes yeux que l'homme qui a tué mon papa. _Des larmes apparurent des les yeux de la petite fille. _J'ai eut peur et je suis restée caché. Ils ont discuté et il a dit qu'on devait partir et venir ici. Maman a accepté et il est sorti de la maison. Une semaine après, maman a dit qu'elle avait trouvé une maison ici et qu'on partait le lendemain, le temps qu'on range les affaires avec l'aide d'amis. Vous connaissez la suite._

Je lu rapidement ce que Lisya venait d'écrire. Nous étions tout les trois choqué. C'était un vampire qui avait fait venir Jessica ici. Je devinais que c'était la même personne pour Mike et Charlie. Mais pourquoi faire ça ? Pourquoi faire une chose aussi irréfléchie et idiote ? Qui pouvais être assez bête pour faire ça ? Je me tournai vers Edward. Il semblait pensé la même chose.

'Merci de nous avoir dis tout ça Lisya. Tu es adorable'

La petite fille sourit une fois que je lui ai dis ces mots. Elle avait l'air heureuse, fière d'elle.

'Lisya attend ici deux minutes. On revient tout de suite'

Je me levai, imité par Alice et Edward. Nous sortîmes de la pièce, même si on pouvait parlé assez vite et doucement pour qu'elle n'entende pas, je préférais sortir.

'Un vampire ! C'est un vampire' s'emporta mon mari 'Mais qui peut être assez stupide pour prendre le risque de faire découvrir notre existence ?'

'Calmes toi Edward, on en sait autant que toi' intervint Alice.

'Me calmé !? Je préviens maintenant, si je croise l'imbécile qui a fait ça, je le tue !'

'Edward, s'il te plait… Calme toi !' le coupa Bella.

Il soupira. Apparemment, ma petite intervention avait fait son effet. Cela me fit sourire.

'Si on veut savoir de qui il s'agit, il faut se calmé. Et on va avoir besoin de l'aide de Lisya, c'est la seule à savoir à quoi ressemble ce fameux vampire'

'Bella a raison, donc maintenant, cher frère, apprend à te calmer un peu' coupa Alice.

Edward soupira une nouvelle fois et nous retournâmes voir Lisya. Elle était toujours assise sur le canapé et en voyant son visage, on pouvait deviné qu'elle ne nous avait pas entendu. Ce qui me soulagea énormément.

Je restai silencieuse, ce qui, bizarrement, semblait étonné tout le monde. Qui pouvait être ce vampire ? Un Volturi ou du moins un vampire son leur ordre ? Non, impossible. Ce n'est pas leur genre, les Volturi font en sortent que notre existence reste secrète, ce ne peut pas être eux. Mais alors, qui ?

'Bella, ça va ?'

J'étais tellement absorbée par mes pensées que j'entendis à peine la voix de mon mari.

'Hein…. Euh… oui, pourquoi ça n'irai pas ?'

Il ne répondit pas. Lisya s'approcha de moi et me regarda dans les yeux. Elle voulait que je lui dise ce que j'avais. Mais elle ne comprendrait pas grand-chose.

'Déjà, on peut être sûr que ce n'était pas un Volturi'

'Et pourquoi ?' demanda Alice.

'Voyons, c'est évidemment ! Ils font en sorte que personne ne découvre l'existence des vampires, alors pourquoi ferait-ils une chose pareille ?'

'Pour se venger du faite qu'on est refusé de les rejoindre' répliqua-t-elle.

'Non, Bella a raison. S'ils voulaient se venger ils l'auraient fait plus tôt et autrement. Je dirais qu'ils ne sont pas au courant. Ou du moins, pas encore, car comme vous le savez, rien ne leur échappe'

Alice soupira à son tour.

'Merci d'être d'accord avec nous' plaisanta Edward.

Ça devait être assez énervant de savoir que quelqu'un pouvait lire nos pensées. Heureusement qu'il ne pouvait pas voir les miennes.

Lisya nous lançait des regards interrogateurs. Comme je l'avait pensé, elle n'avait rien comprit. Comment aurait-elle pu savoir ce qu'était les Volturi.

Je la vis se raidir d'un seul coup. Elle reprit la feuille et le stylo et recommença à écrire.

_Vous avez dit qu'il faisait en sorte que personne ne connaisse l'existence des vampires. Ça veut dire qu'il tue ce que la découvre, n'est-ce pas ?_

Je me raidis à mon tour. Comment avais-je pus ne pas penser à ça ? Il fallait absolument faire en sorte que les Volturi ne vienne pas ici.

Un silence pesait tomba dans la pièce mais fut vite rompu pas Edward.

'Effectivement, ils les…..tuent. Mais il y a des exceptions. Bella par exemple…'

'Oui, c'est vrai, mais ils ont demandé qu'on la transforme car il pensait qu'elle aurait un pouvoir incroyable. Tu crois vraiment qu'il vous demandé la même chose pour une petite fille de dix ans sur qui il ne connaisse rien' intervint ma sœur.

Lisya pâlit. Elle devait être aussi blanche que nous.

'Taisez-vous tout les deux !'

Je pris Lisya dans mes bras et essaya de la rassurer.

'Ne t'en fait pas. Il ne t'arrivera rien du tout. Ils n'apprendront jamais que tu es au courant. Et même s'ils l'apprennent, je ne les laisserai pas te faire de mal, tu as ma parole'

Mes paroles avaient eut l'effet désiré. La fillette avait l'air soulagé. Je me demandai pourquoi elle avait autant confiance en moi. Après tout, je suis également un vampire… Enfin, peu importe, grâce à elle, je commençai à avoir des réponses aux questions que je me posai.

'Edward, Bella, on va bientôt avoir de la visite'

La voix d'Alice était lointaine. C'était facile de deviner qu'elle venait d'avoir une vision.

Qui aller venir ici ? Vampire ou Humain ? Et surtout quand va venir notre visiteur ?

_Fini ! Dites ce que vous en pensez ! Vous pensez que c'est qui, qui va arrivé ?_

_REVIEWS ! _


	10. Chapitre 10: petit problème

**Magalie!!:**** Je l'écrirai mais je ne sais pas quand je le posterai**

**Theriel****Oui, la pauvre… Réponse dans ce chapitre**

**la folle ****: Oups !! pas fait exprès, je dois avoué qu'il ne me plaisait pas à moi aussi.**

**Donc il faut bien sur s'inscrire, ensuite du devra cliquez sur New Story et ils te diront d'attendre plusieurs jours. Le délais terminer tu vas su document et tu choisis le document. Tu retournes sur New story et créé ta fic.**

**J'ai été claire ? **

**So'Sow**** Mince, je n'avais pas vu. Heureuse que ça te plaise et j'espère que ça va continué**

_Chapitre 10_

J'avais beau posé des questions à Alice, elle n'avait aucune réponse à me donner. Elle savait uniquement que quelqu'un allait venir, mais ignorait qui et surtout quand.

A midi, je descendis dans la cuisine avec Lisya pour qu'elle mange. Je lui prépara à manger et la servit. Heureusement que le frigo était toujours plein, ça peut servir, la preuve. Ce que j'avais préparé avait l'air de lui plaire car elle finit son assiette en deux minutes et en repris.

J'avais l'impression de lui avoir fait une promesse impossible à tenir. La protéger des Volturi… Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, personne ne leur avait échappé. Mais ces personnes ne m'avaient pas pour les protéger. Je pouvais toujours utiliser mon pouvoir pour convaincre les Volturi de la laisser tranquille. Après tout, je l'avais déjà fait, il y a dix-huit ans. Je me souviens parfaitement du jour où des vampires aux ordres d'Aro étaient venu nous chercher pour nous emmener en Italie pour que leur chef vérifie lui-même si j'étais transformée. Il avait cherché par la suite à nous forcer à rester sous ses ordres et de rejoindre les Volturi. J'avais réussi à le convaincre de nous laissez partir. Je n'ose pas imaginer la tête d'Aro quand il a réalisé ce qu'il avait fait, ou plutôt ce que je l'avais forcé à faire. Il avait dû se venger, sur des humains certainement.

Bon, il faut que j'arrête de penser à ce qui c'est déjà produit, mais plutôt à ce qui va se passer. Quelqu'un va venir ici. Ami ou ennemi ?

'Alice, je t'en pris, dis moi que tu peux enfin répondre à mes questions…'

Ma sœur venait de rentrer dans la pièce. Elle me fit signe que non. Elle ne le savait toujours pas. Edward arriva à son tour, m'attrapa par la taille et m'embrassa.

'Ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas embrassé !'

'C'est vrai, elle dernière fois c'était quand avant que j'aille chercher Lisya'

Je l'embrassai à mon tour. Lisya tourna la tête. Réflexe qui nous fit rire. Adorable à croquer ! Euh… oubliez ce que je viens de dire… C'était dans le sens figuré bien sûr !

Il me relâcha et la fille de Jessica se retourna vers nous.

'Bella, je viens de me rappeler que tu ne nous a encore rien dit sur les autres' dit Alice

'A vrai dire, je ne sais pas grand-chose à par que mon père est ici, que Mike est marié avec une dénommée Silia et qu'ils ont deux enfants. Et je n'en sais pas plus à propos de Jessica que vous'

'Tu n'as qu'à jouer les curieuse' intervint Edward 'Tu peux les convaincre de te dire ce qui c'est passé après que nous soyons parti. On aura peut-être plus de réponses'

'Bonne idée !'

Lisya prit le stylo qu'elle avait gardé avec elle et écrit sur une serviette en papier.

_Tu peux forcer les gens à faire ce que tu veux, c'est ça ?_

Cette fille m'étonnait beaucoup. Elle avait deviné que j'étais Bella, que j'étais un vampire et maintenant, elle devinait mon pouvoir. On peut dire qu'elle est maligne.

'Oui, c'est ça…'répondis-je.

Nous restâmes silencieux un moment. Mais je rompit le silence et disant à la fillette de mettre son manteau et de me rejoindre dehors. Elle arriva vite et nous retournâmes chez elle. Le trajet fut rapide. Il faut dire que quand on roule à deux cent kilomètres heures, ça va vite. Je me garai devant la maison qu'avait acheté mon ancienne amie et allait sonner, suivit de près par Lisya. Sa mère vint ouvrir et avait l'air surprise de nous voir, mais elle ne posa aucune question et nous lança entrer, trop contente que sa fille soit de nouveau avec elle pour nous laisser attendre dehors. Ils étaient encore tous là. Parfait, ça m'évitera d'avoir à faire le tour de la ville. Lisya alla s'asseoir sur un canapé et m'invita à aller à côté d'elle.

Bon, maintenant je pose les questions. Allez, j'utilise mon pouvoir, j'ai des réponses et voilà ! Facile !

'Je peux vous demandez quelque chose ?'

'Oui, bien sûr'

'Ma mère m'a raconté un tas de chose sur Forks et sur les gens qui y vivent. J'aimerais maintenant savoir ce qui s'est passé quand mes parents sont partis'

Mike fut le premier à prendre la parole.

'Après leur départ, je suis allé à l'université où j'ai d'ailleurs rencontré Silia. La suite est facile à deviner. On sait s'est marié et maintenant j'ai deux enfants qui me saoule pour avoir une nouvelle voiture. Et on emménagé ici, il n'y a pas longtemps'

Ok, donc rien de bien intéressant.

Je me tournai ensuite vers Jessica. Elle commença alors à parler.

'Alors, comme Mike je suis allée à l'université. Deux ans après que j'ai obtenu mon diplôme et un travail j'ai rencontré la personne qui allait être mon futur mari et le père de Lisya. Tout allait bien, jusqu'à… ce qui s'est passé il y a deux. A vrai dire je ne sais pas grand-chose. Lisya est la seule à le savoir mais elle a perdu la parole et refuse d'en parler'

Refusait d'en parler serait mieux.

'Et il y a peut de temps, on m'a annoncé que j'étais muté ici. Ça m'a fait bizarre je dois l'admettre mais je n'ai pas hésité'

Quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas du tout ce que Lisya nous a dit. C'est quoi cette histoire de mutation ? Quelque chose ne va pas là ! Je suis absolument sûre qu'elle ne m'a pas menti… Pourtant j'ai utilisé sur les deux mon pouvoir pour être sûre d'avoir la vérité et je me retrouve avec deux versions différentes de leur départ. Je remarquai que la fille de Jessica avait l'air aussi étonné que moi.

Je me levai et leur dit que je devais partir. Je sortis de la maison sans attendre de réponse. J'allais rentrer dans ma voiture mais je sentis quelqu'un derrière moi. Je me retourna et vis Silia devant la porte. Je la trouvais bizarre. Elle m'observait, ce qui me mis mal à l'aise. Que me voulait-elle ? J'entendis quelqu'un l'appelé à l'intérieur. Elle retourna dans la maison et j'en profitai pour rentrer dans ma voiture et partir.

Je me garai devant chez moi et pénétra dans la villa blanche. Je me rendis dans le salon vide.

'Edward, Alice… Et puis zut… Tout le monde, venez !'

Toute la famille arriva aussitôt.

'Qui a-t-il Bella ?' interrogea Esmé.

'J'ai un petit problème'

'Quel problème' coupa Rosalie.

J'inspirai profondément et recommença à parler.

'Vous êtes tous d'accord que quand j'utilise mon don pour que quelqu'un me dise quelque chose, il est obligé de dire la vérité. Donc voilà, je l'ai utilisé sur Lisya pour qu'elle me raconte leur départ. Elle m'a dit qu'un vampire était venu chez elles et avait en quelque sorte obligée Jessica à partir. J'ai ensuite interrogé sa mère m'a dit autre chose… Elle m'a expliqué qu'elle avait été mutée ! Je n'y comprends plus rien'

'Calme toi Bella' me dit Carlisle 'C'est vrai que c'est plutôt étrange, mais il y a forcément une réponse logique, il suffit de trouver laquelle…'

'Il y a autre chose…La femme de Mike m'a l'air…bizarre.'

Jasper prit la parole : 'Bizarre ?'

'Oui, je trouve son comportement… étrange'

Carlisle allait dire quelque chose mais en fut empêcher par Alice qui venait d'avoir une autre vison. Elle nous dit que le visiteur qu'elle avait vu dans une de ses visions venait d'arriver en ville. La famille entière décida d'aller voir de qui il s'agissait.

Nous arrivâmes en peut de temps à l'entré de la ville. Nous restâmes caché sous les arbres pour ne pas risquer d'être vu. Quelqu'un arriva prêt de nous. Quelque chose me frappa chez lui, c'était ça ressemblance avec Edward. Il avait lui aussi des cheveux jaunes cuivrés. Il avait également le visage fin, mais ses yeux étaient rouges. Il buvait du sang humain.

'Edward !?'

'Simon !?'

Les deux vampires venaient de parler en même temps.

_Ok, je sais, chapitre complètement raté, je suis vraiment désolée !!!!_

_REWIEVS _


	11. Chapitre: Pourquoi?

**winia18 ****: Voilà la suite et la réponse **

**la folle :**** Merci ! Voilà une partie de la réponse**

**Titenanou****: Merci v'là la suite**

**Theriel**** Réponse ! Désolée, je problème c'est que j'arrive pas à me relire… je sais, c'est bizarre, mais quand je le fait, je lis la première phrase puis j'abandonne…**

**Tchiii :**** Merci Voilà**

**MalakieCullen**** La voilà ! J'ai pas été trop longue j'espère…**

**Siargha :**** Contente que ça te plaise. **

**Alison :**** Deux Edward, le bonheur xD**

_Chapitre 11_

'Edward !'

'Simon !?'

Les deux vampires avaient parlé en même temps. Alice s'approcha d'eux.

'Vous vous connaissez ?'

Aucun des deux ne répondit. Je vis le visage d'Edward se durcir et son regard se remplit de colère. Il fit un pas en avant et se mit à grogner après le dénommé Simon.

'Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?'

Plusieurs personnes se tournèrent vers nous. Il faut dire que la voix d'Edward n'avait plus rien d'humaine. Je leur proposai de nous éloignez pour arrêter d'attirer l'attention. Edward nous devança.

'Il a la même réaction que quand on avait retrouvé Bella à Phoenix. Donc se sera un miracle s'il n'essaye pas de le tuer' nous dit Jasper 'Alice, tu vois quelque chose ?'

'Non, il hésite encore. Il se demande s'il doit le faire souffrir ou le tuer directement'

'Il veut quand même le tuer' répliquais-je.

Nous nous arrêtâmes dans une clairière. Mon mari ne se retourna pas vers nous mais repris la parole.

'Je t'ai demander ce que tu foutais ici !'

'Je n'ai pas le droit de venir te voir ?'

'Ne te moque pas de moi !'

Edward venait de se retourner avec sa vitesse vampirique. Je peux dire que là, je ne comprenais plus rien.

'Mais, je ne me moque pas de toi. Je ne l'ai jamais fait d'ailleurs, n'est-ce pas ?'

Personne n'eut le tout de réagir. Edward venait de sauter sur Simon et ils avaient tout les deux atterri de l'autre côté de la clairière. Les autres membres de la famille se tournèrent vers moi. Je devinai aussitôt ce qu'il voulait que je fasse. Je m'avançai vers les deux vampires qui étaient en train de se battre.

'Edward lâche-le ! Ne m'oblige pas à utiliser mon pouvoir !' menaçais-je.

Mais il ne m'écouta pas et envoya l'autre vampire aux cheveux cuivrés contre un arbre et s'approchait de nouveau de lui.

'Laisse le tranquille'

Je venais de hurler. Edward s'arrêta à mi chemin. Il me regarda. Je voyais bien qu'il était à présent énerver contre moi. Il ne voulait apparemment pas qu'on se mêle de ses affaires. Il vint vers moi, mais semblait se calmer à chaque pas.

'Pourquoi tu fais ça ?' me demanda-t-il.

'C'est plutôt à nous de te le demander' intervint Carlisle.

Simon et les autres Cullen venaient de s'approcher de nous. Les Cullen lançaient tous des regards interrogatifs vers Edward et Simon. Mon époux de vampire semblait hésiter à répondre. Un silence tomba sur la clairière. On entendait uniquement le vent qui soufflait dans les arbres. Notre visiteur décida de prendre la parole.

'Bien alors p'tit frère, t'as perdu ta langue ?'

Je le droit de m'évanouir. Non finalement j'ai changé d'avis, je vais tuer mon mari. Il m'avait dit qu'il n'avait jamais de frères et sœurs quand il était encore humain. D'ailleurs Carlisle m'avait dit la même chose.

'M'appelle pas comme ça !'

'Comment veux-tu que je t'appelle sinon, p'tit frère ?'

'Je vais le tuer !'

Je me mis devant Edward et lui dit de se calmer. Et se n'était pas un conseil mais un ordre. Mon époux semblait d'ailleurs l'avoir compris. Il s'éloigna de nous. J'étais heureuse que l'on ne soit pas à la maison. Il aurait certainement fallut acheter une nouvelle télévision ou un autre meuble. J'insistai de nouveau pour que les deux…frères nous en dise plus.

'Edward je peux savoir pourquoi tu as dit que tu étais fils unique quand tu n'étais pas encore un vampire ?'

Ce n'était pas tout à fait une question. S'il ne me répondait pas, s'utiliserais mon pouvoir. Il ne répondit pas tout suite mais finit par lâcher :

'Ça fait bien longtemps que je ne le considère plus comme mon frère'

'Quoi ? C'est vraiment pas sympas de ta part p'tit frère !'

'Tu ne mérite pas qu'on le soit avec toi !'

Et c'est reparti. Je soupirai. Edward ne le supportait vraiment pas. Je me demandais pourquoi. Le reste de Cullen avaient l'air de se poser la même question. Pourquoi haïssait-il son frère à ce point ? Qu'avait-il put arriver entre eux pour qu'Edward ressente de un tel sentiment ? C'était presque pire que la haine soudaine qu'il avait ressentie pour moi le jour de mon arrivé au lycée de Forks. Je proposa à Carlisle de les séparés. Il me dit d'emmener Edward à la maison pendant qu'ils tous là pour interroger Simon. J'acceptai et parti voir mon mari qui semblait heureux d'entendre qu'il pouvait enfin s'éloigner de son frère.

Nous arrivâmes rapidement. Edward monta directement dans notre chambre. Je le suivis aussitôt, je n'avais pas vraiment envi de le laisser seul dans un tel état. Quand je rentrais dans la pièce, il était assis sur le canapé au milieu de la pièce. En me voyant, il m'invita dans ses bras en les écartant. Je ne me fit pas prier et me blotti contre son torse. Il resta longtemps silencieux. D'un côté, ça ne me dérangeait pas. Il semblait se calmer peu à peu. Ce fut environ une heure plus tard qu'il prit la parole.

'Désolé pour ma colère de toute à l'heure'

Il m'embrassa dans les cheveux et me serra encore plus fort contre lui.

'C'est pas grave, mais s'il te plait dit moi pourquoi tu le détestes'

'Plus tard, je te le promet. Et tu sais que je tiens toujours mes promesses alors n'utilise pas ton don sur moi, d'accord ?'

'D'accord. Tu moment qu tu me le dise, même si c'est dans plus jours…'

'Merci'

Il prit mon menton et leva mon visage vers le sien et prit possession de mes lèvres. Edward mit fin à notre baiser.

Le soleil avait déjà commencé à se coucher quand les Cullen revinrent, suivi de Simon. Plus les autres vampires approchaient, plus Edward était tendu. Il décida de ne pas sortir de sa chambre. Ce qui était préférable, vu son comportement d'un peu plus tôt. Je lui dis que je descendais un petit peu. Apparemment, l'idée que je sois dans la même pièce que son frère ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Je laissais mon mari seul et rejoignit le reste de ma famille en bas. Ils étaient tous assis dans le salon. D'après l'expression de leur visage, Simon leur avait dit ce qu'Edward avait décidé de m'expliquer plus tard.

'Il t'a dit quelque chose ?' demanda Carlisle.

'Non, mais il m'a promis de me le dire après'

'Dommage, j'aurais aimé connaître les deux versions' continua-t-il 'Veux-tu connaître celle de Simon ?'

'Non, je veux savoir celle d'Edward en premier'

'D'accord'

Maintenant que nous étions au calme, je pris le temps de détailler le frère de mon époux. Il se ressemblait beaucoup. Ils avaient les même cheveux cuivrés et le visage aussi fin l'un que l'autre. Simon semblait légèrement plus grand et plus vieux que mon vampire préféré. Lui aussi avait du être beau quand il était humain. Une de leur différence était leurs yeux. Ceux de notre visiteur étaient rouges. C'était pour cela que je m'inquiétais principalement. Il serait capable de tuer quelqu'un en ville. J'espérais qu'il ne le ferait pas.

J'avais hâte qu'Edward se décide de me dire pourquoi il déteste son frère…

_Voilà, chapitre terminer. Mais pourquoi haït-il son frère ? Vous vous le demandez… et bien réponse dans le prochain chapitre !_

_Reviews ! _


	12. Chapitre 12: je t'en pris

_Je suis fière de moi, c'est mon chapitre le plus long !!!_

**Lolly-02**** De rien**

**la folle :**** Merci si tu continu comme ça tu vas trouver la raison avant que je ne l'écrive xD mais pour l'instant c'est pas vraiment ça… désolée…**

**melissa :**** Merci beaucoup, ta review me fait vraiment très plaisir**

**cathyouchka :**** Début de la réponse dans ce chapitre**

**THE-SPOOKY-CLOCK :**** ça n'a pas l'air de te plaire xD**

**Theriel****merci**

**Siargha :**** Bientôt… la réponse J'ai mis une partie de la raison dans ce chapitre mais comme Edward est du genre têtu…**

**Alison :**** Et c'est quelque chose d'impardonnable… **

**Titenanou :**** Merci beaucoup**

**love-love-me**** désolée, j'ai pas pu poster vite… je suis impardonnable T-T**

**MalakieCullen**** Voilà la suite !**

_Chapitre 12_

Le lendemain, je partis chasser avec Edward. Je tenais à le garder à l'œil et je ne voulais pas le laisser seul dans cet état. Nous partîmes au levé du soleil. Je pus facilement remarqué qu'une fois loin de son frère, Edward était de bonne humeur. Chose qui me fit plaisir. Notre partie de chasse fut rapide, même trop à mon goût. A la tombée de la nuit, mon mari me proposa que l'on aille se promener au lieu de rentrer. J'acceptai. Je n'allais pas dire non alors que je pouvais passé du temps avec lui.

'Et si on allait hanter la ville ?' plaisanta-t-il.

'Avec plaisir' répondis-je en souriant.

Il m'attrapa par la main et commença à courir. Je l'imitai aussitôt. Grâce à noter vitesse vampirique, nous arrivâmes rapidement. Il faut dire qu'en vingt ans de vie de vampire, j'avais eut le temps de m'améliorer. Nous traversâmes la ville en silence, sans nous faire remarquer. La ville était calme et il y avait très peu de personne dans les rues, pour ne pas dire personne. J'appréciais énormément le silence qui régnait à l'extérieur des maisons.

Nous nous arrêtâmes devant une ruelle sombre, il était impossible de nous voir. Edward m'attrapa par la taille, m'attira contre lui et pris possession de mes lèvres. Son baiser me coupa le souffle. Je du entendre plusieurs secondes avant de retrouvé mon souffle.

J'étais sur d'une chose, loin de son frère, Edward était d'une excellente humeur. Il me regarda avec son sourire en coin qui me faisait craquer depuis que je le connaissais. Je lui rendis son sourire.

'Je n'ai aucune envi de rentrer' finis-je par avouer.

'Pourquoi ?' me demanda-t-il, curieux.

'Car une fois là-bas 'commençais-je en baissant la tête 'Tu vas de nouveau être de mauvaise humeur'

Je pu entendre la triste dans ma voix. Edward prit mon menton dans sa main et planta son regard doré dans le mien.

'Je suis désolé de me comporter comme ça, mais c'est plus fort que moi…Mais… Il est parfois difficile de pardonner, voir impossible'

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure. Si je n'avais pas été un vampire, je ne l'aurais pas entendu. Je pu également distinguer une profonde tristesse dans sa voix.

'Edward, je t'en pris, dis moi ce qu'il y a ?'

J'ignorais un peu pourquoi, mais je savais que si j'aurais pu, j'aurais pleuré à ce moment là. Mon mari ne me répondit pas. Il semblait hésiter. Qu'avait-il pu se passé ? Je le vis ouvrir la bouche pour répondre mais la referma aussitôt. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent mais elles me semblèrent durée des heures.

'Je t'ai promis de te le dire et je tiens toujours mes promesses. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Sinon tu serais encore une humaine' finit-il par dire 'Mais je ne peux pas te le dire maintenant…'

Il était triste, je le savais. Je ne l'avais vu que très rarement comme ça. C'était peut-être même la première fois. Le voir dans cet état me rendit également triste. Il du le deviner car il posa sa main tiède sur ma joue et la caressa doucement. Il se pencha ensuite vers moi et m'embrassa dans le cou.

'Je sais que ça ne te plait pas mais il faut que l'on rentre sinon Carlisle va venir nous chercher. Il ne voulait pas vraiment que je sorte s donc plus vite on sera rentrer plus vite il se détendra'

Quand il dit ces mots, son souffle caressa ma peau. Il embrassa de nouveau ma gorge, remonta jusqu'à derrière mon oreille puis sa bouche descendit jusqu'à la mienne.

'Je t'aime' me susurra-t-il.

'Je t'aime aussi'

Je savais qu'il faisait en sorte de changer de sujet. Je ne lui posais donc plus aucune question. Mon époux prit ma main et me dit que nous devions y aller. Je réussi à le convaincre de marcher à vitesse humaine. Il avait d'abord était réticent, jusqu'à ce que je lui dise que comme ça nous serions moins vite avec son frère. Il avait accepté aussitôt. Il nous fallut environ trois quarts d'heure pour arriver à la grande villa blanche. Edward ne lâcha pas une seule fois ma main durant la trajet. Il la serrait d'ailleurs de plus en plus fort. Une fois arriver, je ne put m'empêcher de soupirer. Mon vampire de mari allait de nouveau perdre sa bonne humeur.

Je me rendis vite compte que ma malchance revenait au galop lorsque je vis Simon dans le hall de la maison. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que la première personne que nous voyons soi lui ?

'P'tit frère, te voilà enfin. Les autres n'ont pas arrêté de me demander pourquoi tu me détestes, mais je ne savais pas quoi répondre… Donc ils vont également te harceler pour le savoir'

'Quoi ? Tu prétends ne pour savoir ! C'est la meilleure ! Il faut un peu que tu arrêtes de mentir. Tu connais très bien la raison. C'est toi qui la tuer !'

'Tuer ? Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Edward… en plus on ne sait pas vu depuis que vous étiez tomber malade'

'Dis moi, pourquoi ça m'étonne à ce point que tu me mentes, je devrais avoir l'habitude depuis le temps. Tu as toujours su faire que ça ! Oh, attends je me souviens maintenant, ce n'est pas la seule que tu ais tué !'

'Tu… Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi'

'Ne mens pas ! Ne mens plus ! Je sais très bien ce que tu as fait !'

'Tu délires Edward'

Simon se retourna et commença à s'éloigner. Je remarquai que mon mari était près à lui bondir dessus pour le rattraper. Quand le vampire aux yeux bordeaux fut sorti de la pièce, mon époux se détendit légèrement mais il était facile de deviner qu'il était encore énervé. Je pris son visage entre mes mains et la força à me regarder. Ses pupilles étaient noirs onyx, mais elles s'attendrirent peu à peu en retrouvant leur couleur topaze. Les autres Cullen choisir se moment pour entrer. Ils avaient du attendre en espérant que je le calme avait de venir.

Ils fixaient tous Edward. Il était facile de savoir qu'ils l'avaient entendu. Mon mari retira mes mains de ses joues mais les garda dans les siennes.

'Bella, donne moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas le tuer' me demanda-t-il.

Je réfléchis quelque instant pour ne pas dire de bêtises puis répondis.

Il me semble que tu veux qu'il avoue quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? Donc si tu le tue, il ne pourra jamais le faire'

'Tu as raison…'

Il m'embrassa sur le front, puis monta dans notre chambre. Le reste de la famille se tourna alors vers moi. Je leur dis que je n'en savais pas plus qu'eux. Edward venait de dire que son frère avait tué plusieurs personnes, mais il semblait que l'une d'elles comptait beaucoup pour mon mari. Quand allait-il enfin se décider à me dire ce qui s'était passé ? Alice me fit sortir de mes pensées en organisant une partie de shopping en disant qu'ils seraient dommage de manquer les soldes. Comment pouvait-elle penser à un truc pareil dans un tel moment ? Je soupirai. Elle ne changera jamais. Bien entendu, Rosalie approuva son idée. Elles décidèrent donc que nous irions dans le centre commercial le plus proche dans quelques heures. Le lutin dit également à Jasper et Emmett de faire sortir Edward et, par exemple, l'emmener acheter une nouvelle voiture. Ils acceptèrent. Ils comptaient eux aussi en acheter une. Mon époux fut lui aussi d'accord. C'était une bonne occasion de ne pas voir son frère.

Alice se dirigeait vers sa voiture, suivi de Rosalie.

'Si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerai conduire cette fois. Donc on prendre ma voiture'

'Pas de problème'

Je montai dans ma Porsche, mes deux sœurs m'imitèrent. J'allumai le lecteur CD pendant qu'elles parlaient de la fête qu'elles comptaient organiser pour mon pseudo anniversaire. Elles allaient vraiment préparer une fête alors qu'on avait un vampire buveur de sang humain à la maison et qu'Edward risquait de le tuer à tout moment ? Dès fois je me dis que je ne les comprendrai jamais.

'Dis Bella ! Tu veux qu'on invite tout ceux qui sont en première année comme toi et Edward ?' m'interrogea ma sœur aux cheveux blonds.

'Je n'en connais même pas la moitié !'

'Eux ils te connaissent et se sera une bonne occasion de les connaître' répondit Alice.

'Donc c'est d'accord' dit Rosalie.

Je décidai de ne plus les écouter, ou du moins d'essayer. Je roulai à plus de 180 km/h. Il faut dire qu'après vingt ans vie de vampire, on s'habitue à la vitesse. Nous arrivâmes donc rapidement. Le lutin m'entraîna directement dans un magasin de vêtements. Je comprenais maintenant mieux pourquoi elles avaient voulu venir. Acheter des tenues pour la fête, voilà pourquoi elles avaient fait en sorte que je vienne avec elles.

Rosalie et Alice choisir plus d'une dizaine de vêtements chacune puis allèrent les essayer. Je trouvai dans les rangées un t-shirt sans bretelle pourpre que je pris aussitôt. J'eus la surprise de voir qu'ils n'y avaient absolument personne dans le couloir où se trouvaient les cabines d'essayages. Enfin, personne à part mes deux sœurs qui avaient emmener avec elles encore plus de tenues. Je rentrai dans une cabine et essayai les vêtements choisis. C'était plutôt simple, mais m'était mes formes en valeur.

'Alors, vous en pensez quoi ?'

Les deux vampires me lancèrent un regard critique puis prirent la parole en même temps.

'Que ça te va très bien'

'Dans ce cas j'achètes !'

'D'accord, je te conseille te prendre des chaussures avec. On se trouve là-bas'

'Ok'

Je partis payer et sorti de la boutique pour rentrer dans un magasin de chaussures. Mais je m'arrêtai en chemin. Devant un restaurant, un humain était en train de parler avec Simon. Je me concentrai sur leur conversation pour entendre ce qu'ils disaient.

'Ne fait pas n'importe quoi'

Après avoir dit cette phrase, l'humain s'en alla. Simon l'imita presque aussitôt. Je restai un instant sans bouger. Je ne comprenais vraiment plus rien. Je fini par rentrer dans la boutique dans laquelle je me rendais un peu plus tôt. La vendeuse vint directement me voir. Elle me demanda si elle pouvait m'aider. Il était facile de voir dans ses yeux de la jalousie non dissimuler. Je lui répondis d'un ton acide que je pouvais me débrouiller seule. Elle s'éloigna. Je choisi des chaussures noirs, simple, à talons pas trop haut. Je les payai aussitôt. Je ne voulais pas que mes deux sœurs s'en mêlent. La vendeuse fut apparemment heureuse que je parte.

Alice et Rosalie arrivèrent dès que je sortais du magasin, les bras chargés de sacs. Elles me demandèrent de leur montrer ce que j'avais pris. Nous continuâmes à acheter des vêtements toute la journée. Une fois dans la voiture, le lutin retrouva un visage sombre et sérieux.

'Bella ? Tu en penses quoi de cette histoire entre Edward et Simon ?'

'Je ne sais pas trop…'

'Edward ne t'a rien dit du tout ?' demanda Rosalie, visiblement surprise.

'Rien du tout, il m'a promis de tout me raconter mais il ne se décide pas à le faire. Je n'en sais donc pas plus que vous. J'aimerai tellement qu'il me le dise'

'Nous aussi… On s'inquiète pour lui… Il n'est pas normal depuis que Simon est ici'

Je ne répondis pas, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Je roulai encore plus vite qu'à l'allé. Je voulais demander quelque chose à Esmé. Je garai ma voiture dans le garage et courut jusqu'au salon. Je vis le frère de mon mari assis sur un des fauteuils. Ma vampire de mère était sur le canapé. Je lui demandai de me rejoindre dans la cuisine. Je savais qu'il nous entendrait mais je préférai ne pas rester dans la même pièce que lui.

'Qui a-t-il Bella ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?'

'Tu devais surveiller Simon pour qu'il ne sorte pas, n'est ce pas ?' Elle acquiesça 'Donc, je voudrais savoir s'il a quitté la maison, même pour une minute'

'Non, il n'a pas quitté le salon de la journée. Pourquoi ?'

'Je… voulais juste savoir…' balbutiais-je.

Je retournai dans le salon. Le vampire aux yeux bordeaux me regardait. Je me sentis soudain mal à l'aise. Je sortis en courant de la pièce… J'étais en train de fuir… J'avais du mal à le croire. Ne faisant pas attention à ce qu'il y avait autour de moi, je me cognai dans quelque chose. Je levai la tête et vis le visage d'ange d'Edward.

'Cela fait vingt ans que tu es transformé et tu es encore maladroite' ria-t-il.

'Arrête de te moquer de moi' dis-je en faisant semblant d'être énerver.

Il me prit par la taille et m'attira contre lui.

'Je suis vraiment désolé' répondit-il d'un ton un peu trop enjoué à mon goût, enfin, d'un côté ça me faisait plaisir. Je déposai un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres.

'Tu as l'air de t'être amuser'

'C'est vrai. On a plutôt bien rigoler tout les trois'

'Je suis contente de te voir d'aussi bonne humeur. Au fait tu as acheter une nouvelle voiture ?'

'Non, nous avons changer de programme au dernier moment' il marqua un courte pause 'Bella ? Ça va ? Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller'

'Si ça va ne t'en fait pas. C'est juste que je vins d'apprendre qu'il va y avoir une fête pour mon soit disant anniversaire et que c'est pour ça qu'on m'a fait faire les boutique'

'Menteuse… Il y a autre chose. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Dis le moi, s'il te plait…'

Je soupirai.

'C'est juste qu'il y a certaine choses que je ne comprend pas'

'Comme quoi ?'

Il était soudain devenu sérieux, attendant avec impatience que je lui réponde.

'Je… J'ai vu Simon au centre commercial, il parlait avec un humain. Quand nous sommes revenu, j'ai demandé à Esmé s'il était sorti. Elle m'a répondu qu'il n'avait pas bougé du salon'

'Tu es sûre de ce que tu as vu ?'

'Absolument ! Tu ne me croit pas ?'

'Bien sur que je te crois, mais c'est bizarre'

'C'est vrai. Et j'aimerai comprendre'

Il ne répondit pas. Aucun de nous ne repris la parole. Je savais que l'on se posait les mêmes questions, même s'il en savait plus que moi.

_Chapitre… terminer !! _

_Vous savez, laissez des reviews encourage l'auteur à écrire et à poster plus vite, donc vous savez ce qu'il vous reste faire !!!_


	13. Chapitre 13: Réponse

_Ça y est! Je suis de retour! Je suis revenu lundi après-midi, mais je n'ai pas pu poster plus tôt. Désolée! Bon allez, BONNE LECTURE!!_

**xx-newmoon-xx:**** Suite poster! Je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise**

**naikyy:**** Et voilà! Merci**

**magalieee**** Désolée d'avoir fait attendre**

**cathyouchka**** Une partie de la réponse dans ce chapitre!!**

**VicOo: ****Merci! A ce point là xD**

**THE-SPOOKY-CLOCK:**** Voilà, tu vas en savoir un peut plus sur lui dans ce chapitre. Sinon, lis à la fin et dit ce que tu en penses**

**Magalie:**** Et je continue!**

**Nora33470****Vraiment désolée pour l'attente**

**XxjustineblainxX:**** Esmé? Dans ce euh… je donne pas la réponse maintenant**

**Siargha:**** Tu vas en savoir un peu plus dans ce chapitre**

**Alison:**** merci! Moi aussi je l'aime pas le vilain pas beau Simon xD**

**Titenanou****: Voici une partie de la réponse, par contre pour en savoir plus sur son "dédoublement" il va falloir attendre.**

**Theriel**** Pour savoir ça il va falloir attendre encore un peu**

**Phanis**** Merci beaucoup!!!!!**

_Chapitre 13_

Au levé du soleil, je me préparai pour aller au lycée. Il fallait que je trouve une excuse pour expliquer le faite que j'ai séché plusieurs cours. Surtout que je n'étais pas la seule, toute ma famille avait séché... pour faire du shopping. Et ici les profs sont du genre chiant avec les absences. Je n'allais pas arriver en classe et dire«Bonjour, désolée de pas être venue hier mais le frère de mon mari, qu'il déteste d'ailleurs, est arrivé à l'improviste et on allait quand même pas le laisser seul avec tout le sang humain qu'il y a en ville». Ça le fait pas. Déjà, ils ignorent tous qu'Edward est mon époux, ils pensent tous que c'est un cousin et je n'allais pas dire que nous sommes des vampires. Bon je dirai la même chose que d'habitude. Il ne reste plus qu'un problème et il est de taille. Simon. Carlisle veut qu'il aille au lycée avec nous. Chose qui avait eut le don d'énerver Edward. Non seulement il devait le supporter à la maison mais en plus il devait maintenant le supporter au lycée. De plus c'était moi qui avait été chargé de trouver une excuse pour expliquer qui il ait… C'était toujours à moi de m'occuper de ce genre de chose.

Je sentis l'odeur enivrante d'Edward envahir la pièce. Ses bras entourèrent ma taille et il posa sa tête sur mon épaule.

'Salut'

Sa voix était joyeuse. J'en fus étonné. Il du le sentir car il m'expliqua pourquoi. Les autres Cullen, à part Esmé, étaient parti avec Simon pour lui faire visiter la ville avant les cours. J'avais complètement oublié. Cela signifiait qu'il n'y avait que moi, mon mari et ma vampire de mère à la maison. C'était donc l'absence de son frère qui le mettait de si bonne humeur.

'C'est uniquement parce qu'il n'est pas là que tu es aussi joyeux?'

Il devina tout de suite où je voulais en venir. Il déposa un baiser dans le creux de ma gorge.

'Non, je ne le montre peut-être pas, mais même quand il est là je suis heureux car tout aussi tu es là'

Je me retournai et l'embrassai. Ses bras emprisonnaient toujours ma taille. Ils resserrèrent d'ailleurs leur étreinte.

'Je vous aime Isabella Marie Cullen' susurra-t-il à mon oreille.

'Je vous aime aussi Edward Anthony Masen Cullen'

Ses lèvres prirent de nouveau possession des miennes pour un baiser passionner. Il me rappela le tout premier qu'il m'avait donné dans ma vie de vampire. Edward me relâcha et parti s'asseoir sur le long canapé qui occupait la chambre. Je me blotti aussitôt conte son torse. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restai ainsi dans ses bras mais il fini par me dire qu'il était temps que nous devions y aller. Je me levai de mauvaise grâce. Nous descendîmes. Nous prîmes ma voiture mais Edward insista pour conduire.

Nous arrivâmes en avance, comme toujours. Je me rendis directement en cours, accompagner par Edward. La sonnerie indiquant le début des cours retentit dans les couloirs. Nous partîmes donc nous asseoir à nos places respectives. Nous fûmes d'ailleurs les seuls à le faire. Tout le monde parlait d'un nouveau. Facile de savoir qu'il s'agissait de Simon. Le professeur d'anglais du rappelé l'ordre pour qu'il y ait du silence. Le cours était déjà bien avancé quand Edward recommença à parler.

'Je t'ai fait une promesse et ce soir, je la tiendrai'

Alors là, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout.

'C'est vrai?'

'Si je te le dit, fais moi un peu confiance s'il te plait. Tu devrais savoir que je tiens toujours paroles'

'Je te fais confiance'

La suite du cours semblait durée une éternité. Quand la fin des cours sonna enfin, Edward et moi étions les premiers dehors. Mélanie, Sarah et Tomas nous rattrapèrent.

'Salut Angie' me dirent-ils en même temps.

'Bonjour vous trois'

'Il y a nouveau, tu le connais? Il ressemble beaucoup à Edward' Mélanie lui lança un coup d'œil rapide 'Il est de votre famille?'

'Pourquoi ne leur demandes-tu pas directement?'

Ma question la pris apparemment au dépourvu. Elle n'avait jamais parlé à mon mari. Sa tête était assez comique, j'eus du mal à me retenir de rire.

'Euh…et ben...ils sont intimidants'

Alors là, j'éclatai de rire. Je vis que mon époux avait un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Mélanie qui semblait à première vue courageuse avait peur de mon mari et de mon frère alors que plusieurs personnes osaient parler à Edward. Si elle savait que je pouvais être encore plus effrayante que lui… Cette pensée me fit rire. Mon vampire préféré et les trois autres adolescents me regardaient comme si j'étais folle.

'Désolée…mais ta tête est…hilarante et tes paroles également. Ne le prends pas mal'

Nous rentrâmes dans la salle de biologie en retard. Mélanie nous avait fait perdre du temps.

'Bonjour, allez-vous asseoir. Oh, Mademoiselle Cullen, vous nous faites l'honneur de votre présence. Dépêchez-vous d'aller vous asseoir si vous ne voulez pas rester pour ranger la salle à la fin de l'heure!'

Je haïssais le professeur de biologie et, bizarrement, c'était réciproque. J'obéi en silence. Qu'avais-je pu faire pour qu'il s'en prenne toujours à moi. Je m'assis à ma place, à côté d'Edward.

'Il m'énerve' lui dis-je à vitesse vampirique pour que lui seul puisse entendre.

'Il m'énerve aussi. Je déteste que l'on te parle comme ça et je déteste donc les personnes qui le font'

Il déposa un baiser rapide sur ma joue. Personne n'avait remarqué. Le cours passa sans autre problème. Nous n'allâmes pas en cours de sport. Edward et moi partîmes attendre dans la voiture. Je posai ma tête sur son épaule. Au moment de la cantine, nous allâmes au self. Les autre Cullen y était déjà, ainsi que Simon, qui semblait un peu mal à l'aise en étant entouré d'autant d'humain. Mais il était difficile de s'en rendre compte. Mon époux s'arrêta. Je réussi à le convaincre de venir au bout d'un long moment. Nous nous assîmes à l'autre bout de la table. Personne ne parlait. Tout le monde dans la cantine nous regardait, mais aucun d'entre nous n'y prêtait attention. Nous avions l'habitude d'être au centre de l'attention.

'Bella. Dans trois jours, la fête pour ton pseudo anniversaire aura lieu donc dis-moi ce que tu veux comme cadeau' me dit le lutin aux cheveux noirs.

'Je suis obligé d'en avoir?'

'Oui' répondit-elle simplement.

'Une nouvelle voiture?' proposa Rosalie.

'Ma Porsche me convient très bien!'

'Mais ça ne t'empêche pas d'en avoir une autre' insista-t-elle.

'Donc elle aura une seconde voiture…' dit Jasper.

'Oui' répéta Alice 'Pour ce que je vais lui donner, se sera une surprise'

'Edward?' chuchotais-je

'Elle traduis l'hymne national en grec et en latin'

Qu'allait-elle m'offrir? J'eus un peu peur. Qui n'aurais pas peur en connaissant le côté plutôt extravagant d'Alice.

_L_e soir venu, mes frères et sœurs durent rentrer à pied. Edward les avait prévenu que l'on ne rentrerait pas à la maison aussitôt les cours terminés. Mon mari conduisit jusqu'à la sortie de la ville. Il se gara et rentra dans la forêt. Je l'imitai. Il finit par s'arrêter et il s'assit contre un arbre. Il m'attira contre son torse. Il garda le silence pendant un long moment.

'Bon, il est temps de tenir ma promesse je crois' il fit une pause 'Mon frère est à l'origine de la mort de plusieurs personnes, certaines de ma famille. Il a tué lui-même notre sœur, des amis. Il a tué indirectement notre mère. Depuis la mort d'Elizabeth, ma sœur, elle ne mangeait plus et ne dormait plus. Elle tombait souvent malade, jusqu'à ce qu'elle attrape elle aussi la grippe espagnole. Il a également essayé de me tuer une fois que je sois tombé malade à mon tour, mais il en a été empêché au dernier moment'

On peut dire que j'avais eut un choc. Bon, je mis attendais un peu mais ça ne m'empêchait pas d'être sous le choc. En plus je venais d'apprendre que Simon avait essayé de tuer mon époux pendant qu'ils étaient encore humains. C'est-à-dire plus dire près de cent ans auparavant.

'Il a toujours aimé tuer et faire souffrir, même s'il ne le montrait pas. Ça ne m'étonnerai pas que ce soit encore le cas' Ses bras resserrèrent leur étreinte et il m'embrassa dans le cou 'Je pari que tu as un tas de questions'

'Tu me connais bien'

'Heureusement, ça fait vingt ans que je suis marié avec toi' dit-il avec son sourire en coin qui me plaisait tant. Je souris à mon tour puis retrouvais mon sérieux.

'Qu'ait-il arrivé à Simon ensuite?'

'Je ne sais pas. Je le croyais mort' il marqua une pause ' Il avait disparu depuis un petit moment avant qu'il n'essaye de me tuer. Ce qui explique la surprotection de ma mère à mon égard. Sa fille était morte, son fils aîné avait disparu et enfin, moi, son dernier enfant était lui aussi gravement malade'

Je gardai le silence pendant un moment.

'Bon, question suivante, comment sais-tu que c'est lui qui a …'

'Je l'ai vu, à chaque fois' me coupa-t-il. 'Une autre?'

'Oui. Tes parents étaient au courant?'

'Non, je ne leur ai jamais dit que c'était Simon qui avait assassiné Elizabeth et les autres'

'Pourquoi?'

'Je t'ai dit comment ma mère avait réagi quand ma sœur est morte. Donc imagine ce que ça aurait été si elle avait su que c'était un de ses fils qui avait assassiné sa fille'

Il ne dit plus rien et je fis de même. Je calai ma tête contre son épaule en humant son odeur envoûtante. Plusieurs minutes, ou plusieurs heures, passèrent dans le silence, uniquement rompu par le bruit du vent dans les arbres. Il me demanda dans un murmure si je voulais renter. J'hésitais un moment puis acceptai. Il se leva en me gardant dans ses bras et me porta jusqu'à sa voiture et m'assit sur la place passager. Il fit le tour de la Volvo et s'assit à sa place. Il démarra après m'avoir embrasser. Nous arrivâmes rapidement à la maison. Il faut dire qu'il conduisait toujours aussi vite. Edward n'avait pas lâché ma main. Il arrêta le véhicule dans le garage et nous descendîmes de la voiture. Edward prit de nouveau ma main. Nous rejoignîmes le reste de la famille dans le salon. Bien entendu, Simon était là lui aussi. Il ne prêta aucune attention à son frère. Mon époux fit la même chose.

En voyant la tête d'Alice, je devinais qu'elle aussi savait ce que mon vampire préféré m'avait dit un peu plus tôt. Mais apparemment, elle n'avait pas informé mes autres. Ma sœur aux cheveux noirs ne quittait pas Simon des yeux. Je proposai à Edward de monter dans notre chambre. Il accepta. Je m'approchai du lit et sautai littéralement dessus. Je m'allongeais et mon époux vint s'asseoir à côté de moi.

Ça y est! Je connais enfin son secret!

_Et voilà! Ça y est! Vous savez pourquoi Edward déteste son frère. Dites ce que vous en pensez. Au fait, une amie voulait connaître la vie d'Edward quand il était petit d'après cette fic. Je vais certainement l'écrire, c'est même commencé, mais dîtes moi quand même ce que vous pensez de l'idée_

_REVIEWS _


	14. Chapitre 14: Appels

Chapitre 14

_**Je suis impardonnable pour le temps que j'ai mis pour postée cette suite. Le chapitre 15 est commencé et risque d'être le dernier… **_

**naikyy****:**** Comme tu as pu le remarqué, il ne s'agit pas de flash back mais d'une fic Contente que l'idée te plaise.**

**la folle:**** L'histoire d'Edward quand il est petit est une fic s'intitulant " Edward son enfance" Sinon je suis impardonnable de postée aussi lentement…. C'était un homme**

**Rosalie:**** Lisya revient dans ce chapitre. Merci je la continue mais j'ai un peu de mal. J'ai du recommencé plusieurs fois le chapitre après m'être rendu compte que j'avais fais trébuché Bella plusieurs fois, avoir fait Alice aussi extravertie que dans le livre et Rosalie exactement que dans le livre…..**

**Chapitre 14**

Le lendemain, au lycée, tout le monde ne parlait que de la fête qui allait avoir lieu après demain. On venait souvent me voir pour me poser des questions. Toutes les personnes qu'Alice avait invitées étaient d'accord pour venir. C'était la fête du siècle. La fête a ne pas manquée. Bref, tout se passait comme ma sœur l'avait prévu. Pour mon plus grand malheur. A part ça, je me sentais triste… Lisya me manquait… Cette fille était vraiment trop adorable. Quand je pense que c'est la fille de Jessica… Et je supportais de moins en moins la présence de Simon. J'ai honte de l'admettre mais il me faisait un peu, beaucoup, peur. J'étais stressée et angoissée à chaque fois que je le voyais. Edward s'en était bien évidemment rendu compte et veillait à ne jamais me laissé seule, surtout quand son frère était dans les parages. Ça ne me dérangeait pas du tout. Je ne me lasserais jamais de sa présence. En fin de journée, je rentrais à la maison avec mon époux. Simon était déjà là, assis sur le canapé, à nous fixer. Un sourire plutôt effrayant apparu sur ses lèvres et il me regarda. Mon mari se mit à grogner. Je savais qu'à tout moment il serait capable de lui sauter dessus. Pourtant le sourire de son frère ne disparu pas, bien au contraire, ses lèvres s'étirèrent d'avantage. J'ignorais à quoi il pensait et ce qu'il comptait faire mais d'un autre côté, je ne voulais pas le savoir. J'avais peur de le savoir. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je me rapprochais d'Edward. Il m'attrapa par la taille et monta avec moi à l'étage. Nous rentrâmes dans notre chambre. Il sorti et redescendit dans le salon. Je ne pu m'empêché de m'inquiété.

'Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Pourquoi es-tu venu ici?'

J'entendais Edward crié. Il était facile d'entendre de la haine et de la rage dans sa voix.

'Mais voyons p'tit frère, pourquoi t'énerver ainsi? Je n'ai rien fais, là, à ce que je saches' A l'opposé de celle de mon amoureux, la voix de Simon était calme et posé.

Les cris d'Edward me parvinrent de nouveau. Les réponses de Simon étaient toujours aussi calmes. La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit et un Edward hors de lui entra. Je mis plus d'heure avant de parvenir à le calmer. Un fois calmé, il vint s'asseoir un le lit près de moi et m'attira contre son torse dur.

'Désolé Bella'

'Pourquoi?'

'Mes sautes d'humeurs doivent être énervante' Comment résisté à son air désolé? C'est tout simplement impossible.

'Pas tant que soit… quoi que tu peux être…effrayant…'

'Je t'ai fait peur?'

'Oui' admis-je.

'Dans ce cas, je te demande encore de m'excusé, je ne voulais en aucun cas t'effrayé'

'Excuse acceptée'

Il me sourit. Je lui rendis son sourire et l'embrassait passionnément.

'Jamais…Jamais je ne le laisserais te faire du mal…'

'Pourquoi dis-tu ça?'

'Pour rien…ne t'en fait pas…'

Il me cachait encore quelque chose ou je devenais complètement parano? Il resserra son étreinte et déposa un baiser sur mon front. Je fermai les yeux et respirai profondément. Son odeur était hypnotisant, comme tout chez lui d'ailleurs. J'en avais la tête qui tourne. Alice ouvrit d'un seul coup la porte, m'attrapa par le bras et me retira de l'étreinte de mon époux. Nous grognâmes tout les deux mais le lutin n'y prêta pas d'attention. Elle dévala les escaliers et rejoignit Rosalie dehors, tout ça sans me lâché. J'allais leur demandé ce qu'elles préparaient mes elles ne m'en laissèrent pas le temps.

'L'Europe?'

'Quoi l'Europe?'

'Veux-tu visiter l'Europe?'

'….Euh…Oui, pourquoi?'

'Devine' dit Alice.

'NON!'

'Et si' répliqua Rosalie.

'Vous êtes complètement folle'

'Peut-être mais laisse nous gâtez notre chère petite sœur'

Agacée, je m'éloignais d'elle. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elles en face trop? Je savais qu'elles voulaient me faire plaisir, mais des fois, j'avais l'impression qu'elles faisaient ça pour elles. Elles me rattrapèrent et décidèrent de changer de sujets. Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien. Mon portable se mit alors à sonner. Quand je décrochais, je n'entendis d'abord rien. Le silence complet. Silence rompu par un cri déchirant. La personne à l'autre bout du fil raccrocha. Je finis par l'imiter, sous le choc. Mes deux sœurs se regardèrent puis reportèrent leur attention sur moi.

'Bella… c'était qui…?' me demanda Rosalie.

'Je… Je ne sais pas…' répondis-je dans un murmure.

Pourtant, j'avais l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu cette voix. Nous retournâmes à la maison. Tout le reste de la famille était dans le salon. En voyant ma mine choquée, ils revinrent tous à notre rencontre. Edward vint près de moi et entoura ma taille de ses bras. Il se tourna alors vers ses sœurs. Il du lire dans leurs pensées se qui c'était passé car il semblait quelque peu inquiet. Il se pencha alors vers moi.

'Tu es sûr de ne pas l'avoir reconnu?' me demanda-t-il.

'Je… j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà entendu… mais je n'en suis pas sûr…'

'Eh oh, on aimerait bien savoir ce qui s'est passé?' râla Emmett.

'Bella a reçut…comment dire… un appel plutôt… étrange' expliqua Alice.

'Un appel étrange?' questionna Carlisle.

Ma sœur blonde allait répondre mais je la coupais.

'Un silence total… puis un hurlement'

Personne ne parla. Puis tout le monde se mit à parler en même temps, essayant de savoir qui avait appelé. Enfin, pas tout le monde. Je remarquais l'absence de Simon. Pas seulement dans la pièce, mais dans la maison aussi. Quand j'ai lui la remarque, tout le monde se tendit, en particulier. Personne n'avait remarqué son absence. J'eus alors un mauvais pressentiment. C'est à ce moment là que mon téléphone sonna de nouveau. Je me figeais et hésitais mais finis par répondre. Toujours le même silence au début puis de nouveau un cri. Cette fois-ci, c'était un mot. Un nom. Bella.

Si mon cœur battait encore, il aurait fait un arrêt et mon sang se serait figé dans mes veines. Tout le monde me regardait, attendait que je dise ou fasse quelque chose. Sauf que je ne bougeais et ne parlais pas. Que pouvais-je dire?

'C'était ce genre d'appel?' demanda Emmett.

'Oui' répondis-je simplement.

'Tu sais qui c'était?' m'interrogea Esmée

'Non' soufflais-je.

Je m'assis sur le canapé et Edward vint à côté de moi. Je posai ma tête sur son torse de pierre. Il caressa mes cheveux. Jasper et Emmett quittèrent alors la pièce. Je sentais qu'Edward voulait partir avec eux mais qu'il restait à cause de moi. Je lui demandais où ils allaient. Il me répondit qu'ils voulaient savoir où était Simon pour le ramener ici. Je me doutais que si Edward y était allé, il aurait ramené Simon dans un sal état…

Alice se dirigea à son tour vers la porte. Au même moment, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Mélanie, Sarah et Lisya entrèrent dans la maison quand le lutin leur ouvrit. Ma sœur aux cheveux noirs m'appris qu'elle avait demandé à Sarah et Mélanie de venir et d'emmener Lisya avec elles. Mes sœurs et nos invitées montèrent à l'étage, m'entraînant avec elles. Je venais de comprendre, Alice voulait se charger elle-même de leurs tenues pour la fête. Elle avait décidé que ma fête soit une soirée avec des robes pour les filles et des smokings pour les mecs, bref ça ne ressemblait à l'anniversaire d'une adolescente. Je m'assis sur le lit de ma sœur blonde, Lisya sur les genoux.

'Elle t'adore' me dit Sarah.

'Bella a toujours su s'attirer la sympathie et la confiance des gens' répondit Alice.

Elles se mirent alors à essayer toute sorte de robe. Quand mon tour vint, j'essayais de m'enfuir, mission impossible. Mélanie et Sarah étaient aussi folles que mes sœurs. Quand je vis la robe à décolleté plongeant qu'Alice voulait que j'essaye mon envi de partir fut encore plus grande. Seul problème, quatre personnes qui me sautaient dessus. Lisya sauta à son tour sur Sarah, pour m'aider.

'LACHEZ MOI! JE NE METTRAIS CETTE CHOSE!'

'FAIT MOI PLAISIR BELLA' cria alors Alice.

'NON! JE T'AI FAIS PLAISIR TROP DE FOIS! MAINTENANT C'EST A TON TOUR'

'TU VAS METTRE CETTE ROBE! IMMEDIATEMENT!'

'NON!'

C'est à ce moment là qu'Edward et Esmée entraient dans la pièce. En voyant le spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux, Edward éclata de rire. Esmée ne réussi pas à s'empêché de sourire.

'Au secours! Edward!' murmurais-je.

Au lieu de m'aider, il continua de rire. Il allait me le payer. Par contre, son fou rire cessa directement dès que mon téléphone sonna pour la troisième fois de la journée. Mes deux sœurs me lâchèrent de mauvaise grâce, imité par les deux autres adolescentes. Je me relevais, me dirigeais vers un coin de la pièce et décrocha. Encore une fois ce silence inquiétant. Une nouvelle fois, un cri, mon nom. De nouveau un silence. Puis…des mots. Je t'attends.

Je lâchais mon portable qui tomba sur le sol. Edward vint près de moi et me serra dans ses bras, suivi par Alice. J'appuyai ma tête contre torse de pierre de mon époux tandis qu'il resserrait sous étreinte. Esmée se tourna vers nos invités et leur dit qu'il fallait qu'elles partent. Elle l'avait dit de façon tellement douce qu'elles lui obéir. Lisya, quand à elle, s'approcha vers moi et m'attrapa fermement la main. J'étais terrifiée.

Jasper arriva alors dans la chambre. Il commença par demander ce que j'avais. Il avait du sentir mes émotions. Esmée lui expliqua rapidement, puis lui demanda ce qu'il faisait là. Il lui répondit qu'ils n'avaient pas retrouvé Simon et qu'Emmett continuait à le chercher. Ils avaient besoin de l'aide du reste de la famille.

Il fut donc décidé que le reste des Cullen partirait à sa recherche, sans moi. Edward hésitait, ne voulant pas me laisser seul. Je finis au bout d'un long moment à le convaincre. Ce fut de mauvaise grâce et avec une grimace qu'il partit avec le reste de la famille, me laissant seule avec Lisya. Elle resserra l'étreinte de sa main sur la mienne, me forçant à la regarder. Quand je tournai mon visage vers elle, elle me sourit, se voulant rassurante. Je lui rendis son sourire et nous redescendîmes. J'allumais la télé. Elle ne la quittait pas une seconde des yeux. Une heure s'écoula, puis une deuxième, sans que je n'aie de nouvelle de mon amoureux. Je dois l'admettre, j'étais inquiète. Mon inquiétude ne fit qu'augmenté dans j'entendis un bruit provenant de l'étage. La petite fille ne semblait n'avoir rien entendu. C'était normal. Elle n'était qu'une humaine après tout. Je me levais. Par réflexe, j'attrapai Lisya et l'éloigna du fauteuil où elle était assise deux minutes plus tôt. C'est à ce moment là, que le fauteuil fut projeté à l'autre bout de la pièce. Un vampire se tenait devant nous. Je ne me souvenais pas de l'avoir déjà vu.

'J'ai de la chance… Le reste de ta très chère famille n'est pas là pour te protéger' ricana-t-il.

Je reconnu sa voix. C'était lui. Oui, j'en étais sûre, c'était lui qui m'appelait. Instinctivement, je reculais.

'Tu crois pouvoir m'échappé, en ayant avec toi une misérable petite humaine avec toi en plus. C'est pathétique'

Il se jeta alors nous. Encore nous fois, j'attrapai Lisya et sorti de la maison en courant. Il faut l'avoué, j'étais légèrement moins rapide en la portant. Je pénétrais dans la forêt, je sentais qu'il nous suivait. Je me demandais alors pourquoi je n'avais pas utilisé mon pouvoir sur lui. Je m'arrêtais devant une vieille maison abandonnée. Ça ressemblait un peu trop à un film d'horreur à mon goût. Je me rendis compte que Lisya était terrorisée. Je rentrais avec elle dans la maison. Je m'avançais vers le centre de la pièce principale. C'est à ce moment là que le vampire sauta de nouveau sur moi.

--

_**Chapitre 14 enfin terminée. J'ai écris les trois dernière page aujourd'hui. Il y est à environ quatre, donc on peu dire que j'ai écris le chapitre entier aujourd'hui**_

_**Reviews!! Plus j'ai de reviews plus je postes vite, la preuve pour ce chapitre… J'ai avais pas beaucoup et j'ai posté pas rapidement du tout ( je dois avoué…c'était pas voulu…)**_


	15. Chapitre 15: Morsures et coma

Chapitre 15

_**Nouveau et dernier chapitre. Et oui, c'est la fin, de ma fic, par contre, il y aura encore un épilogue.**_

**ptitebella45****: ****Merci suite postée**

**naikyy****:**** Et oui chantage xD je veux des rewievs xD Angoissant n'est-ce pas? Moi à la place de Bella j'aurais paniquée… xD Et oui, je suis méchante et Lysia va pas avoir chance… mais c'est pas la seule, ce chapitre est assez… méchant on va dire. Tu vas bientôt comprendre. Bon allez, bizous et bonne lecture**

**Siargha:**** Désolée c'est le dernier chapitre mais il va y avoir un épilogue… heureusement sinon je me ferais tuer… enfin, ça risque d'être quand même le cas xD**

**Aurore:**** Voilà la suite**

**Diandra:**** Apparemment xD Merci**

**bellaedwardsm.skaii:**** Chapitre posté**

**sasa:**** Merci beaucoup Suite enfin postée**

**Theriel****: ****Réponse dans ce chapitre**

**Arya15****:**** Et non, je n'ai pas abandonné ma fic… je tiens à la vie moi… même si avec cette fin, je vais avoir l'air suicidaire xD**

**Solenn-la****:**** La réponse, enfin! Cette fois j'ai posté plus rapidement que la dernière fois xD**

**Xx-Edward333-xX: ****Il me semblait bien que j'étais pas très claire, et ce chapitre ça va être pire. N'hésite pas à me poser des questions**

**Violette: ****Waouh, invasion de rewievs xD Tu vas avoir les réponses. Si tu les as pas toute, hésite pas à demander, j'expliquerais moi-même **

**Chapitre 15: Morsures et coma**

Je fus projeté à terre, sur le ventre. Je sentis quelqu'un m'empêcher de bouger. Cette personne pris mes bras et les mis dans mon dos pour me bloquer. Je ne pouvais absolument plus bouger.

'Lysia, va-t-en! Maintenant' ordonnais-je.

Elle m'obéi et parti en courant. J'essayai d'utiliser mon pouvoir sur le vampire mais n'y parviens pas, il m'était impossible de me faire obéir, comme si le visage du vampire n'était pas le sien. Je ne comprenais pas, mon pouvoir ne m'avait encore jamais fait défaut. Le vampire resserra sa prise sur mes bras.

'Alors, prête à être détruite?' murmura-t-il à mon oreille, la voix mélangée entre la joie et la haine.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

PdV Lysia

Vite! Je dois me dépêcher! Je dois courir encore plus vite. Je ne veux pas qu'il fasse du mal à Bella. Il faut que je me dépêche. Moi, je ne peux rien faire pour l'aider, à part les prévenir. Eux seuls peuvent l'aider.

Je trébuchais plusieurs fois. Il faisait trop sombre pour que je puisse voir correctement. Je finis cependant par atteindre la maison blanche. J'ouvris la porte et me cognai dans quelque chose de dur, de très dur. Je cru un instant avoir heurté un mur. Mais je me rendis vite compte qu'il ne se n'était qu'Edward. Il avait l'air inquiet. Je priais intérieurement pour qu'il arrive à lire dans mes pensées. Je me rendis vite compte que c'était le cas car je vis apparaître sur son visage une haine incroyable. Il appela le reste de sa famille et ils partirent bien trop vite pour que mes pauvres yeux humains puissent les suivre. Je croyais être seule dans l'immense villa, mais me rendis compte que c'était une erreur car deux bras blancs et froids m'attrapèrent.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

PdV Bella

J'essayais encore une fois de me dégager. En vain. Si je ne trouvais pas un moyen de me dégager, j'allais me faire détruire. Ma force était loin d'égaler celle du vampire. Pourtant je n'étais pas un vampire faible. J'arrivais sans aucun mal à rivaliser avec les autres Cullen, seul Emmett me posait problème.

J'entendis alors des bruits de pas se reprocher lentement de derrière nous. Le bruit continuait de s'approchait doucement. Les secondes, les minutes même, semblaient duré des heures. Finalement, les pas s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres de nous.

'Une Cullen s'est faite avoir. Je ne m'y attendais pas. De plus c'est celle que tu voulais. Tu comptes la détruire, n'est-ce pas?'

J'avais déjà entendu cette voix auparavant. Mais où?

'Oui, évidemment. C'est ce qui est prévu depuis le début' répondit le vampire qui me retenait.

'Alors dépêches-toi! Tu as laissé la gamine s'enfuir et elle a du prévenir les autres Cullen. Je doutes qu'ils te laissent faire, en particulier Edward'

Je sentis le souffle du vampire qui me retenait contre mon cou. Il fallait que je trouves quelque chose pour me dégager et vite. Le vampire serra encore plus fort mes bras. Encore un peu et il me les arrachait. Un grognement résonna autour de nous. Edward. Finalement, j'avais plus de chance que ce que je pensais.

Je sentis quelqu'un saut juste au dessus de moi et la pression qui était exercé sur mon dos et mes bras disparu aussitôt. Quand je me relavais, je remarquai le reste des Cullen autour de moi. Une fois qu'ils virent que j'allais bien, ils regardèrent tous dans la même direction. Je me retournai et vis Edward en train de se battre avec mon _agresseur_. Il avait l'air de mauvaise humeur, mais alors vraiment de très très mauvaise humeur. Je ne l'avais presque jamais vu aussi énervé. Ce qui n'était pas du tout bon signe pour son adversaire.

Emmett et Jasper se jetèrent sur l'autre vampire. Je le reconnu aussitôt. C'était lui que j'avais vu au centre commercial avec Simon. Pourtant, à ce moment là, j'aurais juré que c'était un humain. Avant que mes deux frères n'aient atteint leur victime, celle-ci… disparu. J'aurais juré que le vampire était encore là deux secondes plus tôt et je ne l'avais pas vu bougé.

'Voyons, pas la peine de vous précipitez comme ça' dit une voix derrière nous.

Je me retournai et fit face au vampire. Il se tenait à quelques centimètres de moi. Apparemment je n'étais pas la seule à ne pas l'avoir vu s'approché. Mon réflexe fut de m'éloigné de lui. Ce qui le fit rire. Rosalie se jeta sur lui, mais encore une fois il disparu. Plusieurs rires retentirent autour de moi. J'ignorais d'où ils venaient. La porte d'entré dut défoncée et alla s'écrasé sur le mur d'en face. Une femme rentra. Elle tenait une main Lisya et de l'autre Sara. Cette femme était Silia, la femme de Mike… C'était impossible…

'Pet, viens un peu m'aidé' s'énerva la jeune femme.

Le vampire apparu à côté d'elle et sorti de la maison. Il rentra peu de temps après avec Mike et Tomas, qu'il tenait fermement Ils avaient tous les deux les yeux dans le vide, on ne pouvait y lire aucune émotion. Comme si leurs corps étaient vide. Puis, d'un seul coup, ils semblèrent revenir à eux. Peter s'avança vers Sarah, l'attrapa par les cheveux, renversa sa tête en arrière et enfonça ses dents dans sa gorge. L'adolescente hurla de douleur, et, aussi surprenant que cela paraisse, Tomas hurla lui aussi à cause de la souffrance. Emmett arriva derrière le vampire et l'envoya contre un mur. Sarah s'effondra sur le sol, à côté de son frère.

Silia apparu alors devant moi, un immense sourire sur les lèvres puis se tourna vers le reste de ma famille, vers… Edward. Et elle… l'embrassa. Edward n'avait pas l'air de si attendre et d'apprécier. Alors là, elle allait me le payer. J'allais la tuer après lui avoir faire endurer mille souffrance. J'allais la faire regretter d'être née! Je me jetais sur elle, et parvins à l'attraper. Je l'envoyais valser donc un mur qui s'effondra son le choc. De quel droit cette fille osait embrasser MON mari!? Si je dis avoir une envie de meurtre là, vous me comprenez n'est-ce pas? Je lui sautai de nouveau de dessus et l'écrasai de tout mon poids. Elle éclata de rire. Et disparu. Je la vis m'entouré. Non, c'est impossible, totalement impossible. Elles étaient plusieurs, identiques. Et alors, ce sont elles qui sautèrent sur moi. Je vis le regard des Cullen qui me regardaient bizarre, comme s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi j'hurlais. Ils étaient donc aveugles. J'étais en train de me faire attaqué de tout les côtés et eux, ne le remarquait pas.

'Alessa, arrête! Tu ne crois pas devoir une petite explication' cria le premier vampire.

Alessa, elle s'appelait en vérité Alessa.

'Comment vous devez-vous en douter, j'ai un pouvoir' expliqua la jeune femme, arrêtant ses attaque contre moi 'Mon don me permet de créer des illusions. Bella, te souviens-tu de la fois où tu as vu Simon avec un humain. EN réalité, il s'agissait d'un vampire, du vampire ici présent d'ailleurs, j'avais lancé une illusion autour de lui. Edward, tu ne peux pas entendre nos véritables pensées, juste ce que je veux que tu entendes. Alice, tu ne vois pas l'avenir, tu ne vois que ce que je te fais voir. Jasper, tu ne ressens rien venant de nous. Je vais vous révéler quelque chose, c'est nous qui avons fait venir tes anciens amis et ton père ici Bella. Nous voulions voir vos réactions. C'était… intéressant. Tiens, je viens de penser à quelque chose. Je peux vous montrer nos véritables visages, je pourrais toujours t'empêcher de nous dire quoi faire… gamine'

Une femme aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux rouges bordeaux apparus devant moi. A côté d'elle se tenait un homme de la même taille qu'Emmett, aux cheveux bruns et coupé court. Et enfin derrière nous se trouvait Simon. C'était lui qui m'avait attaqué. La haine se dessina de nouveau dans les yeux de mon époux. La haine qu'il éprouvait pour son frère ne faisait qu'augmenter.

'Gamine!?' m'écriais-je.

'Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne ressembles pas à une gamine'

Moi!? Ressembler à une gamine!? Elle est myope ou quoi?

'Alessa, pourquoi cherches-tu à l'énervé plus que nécessaire' l'interrompit Simon.

'Mais, tu ne vas pas me dire que j'ai tord?'

'Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'étais pas d'accord, mais je n'ai pas dit nous plus dit que je l'étais'

Bon alors, j'étais considérée comme une gamine ou pas? Je vis d'un seul coup Edward bondir sur la jeune femme et la claqua contre un mur, tenant fermement sa gorge.

'Insulte la encore une fois et tu regretteras le jour de ta naissance'

Il la lança alors à l'autre bout de la pièce. C'est alors que les illusions recommencèrent. Je ne voyais plus personne. J'étais encore là, dans la pièce, mais j'étais seule.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

PdV Edward

Peter se jeta sur Jessica et lui brisa la nuque avant de boire son sang. Personne ne réagi, comme s'ils ne voyaient rien. Il bondi alors sur Mike, qui atterri sur le sol avec des cris de douleur et le vampire le laissa agonisé sur le sol.

Simon se tenait juste derrière Bella. Elle ne semblait pas savoir qu'il était là, derrière son dos, à peine à quelques centimètres d'elle. Il se pencha lentement vers elle. Il dégagea son cou, poussant les cheveux de ma femme. Je voulais bouger mais mon corps ne voulait pas m'obéir. Il se pencha encore plus vers elle. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou de Bella. Pendant un moment rien ne se passa, puis, il enfonça ses dents dans la gorge de ma douce Bella.

'Bella' le cri de Lysia avait retentit en même temps que celui de douleur de ma femme. Non, j'avais du mal entendre.

Simon retira ses dents de son cou. Elle s'effondra sur le sol à son tour. Je retrouvais alors l'usage de mon cours. Je me précipitais alors vers elle, imité par les autres Cullen. D'après leurs pensées, ils n'avaient rien vu de ce qui s'était passé. J'arrivai le premier auprès d'elle. Je la retournai lentement pour qu'elle soit sur le dos. Je posais mes mains sur ses joues tandis que Carlisle cherchait à savoir ce qu'elle avait. Simon éclata de rire.

'Vous n'arriverez jamais à la réveiller, du moins, pas comme ça. Edward, mon très cher petit frère, tu as vu tout le monde mourir n'est-ce pas? Qu'est-ce que ça fait? Moi, ça m'amuse de les tuer. Tes amis, certains membres de la famille, Elizabeth et maintenant Bella. Tu es pathétique, incapable de protégé ceux qui soi-disant compte pour toi. Je vais te dire un truc, depuis qu'on est tout petit, je te hais. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point, plus le temps passait plus ma haine envers toi grandissait. On aurait même pu penser que le monde tournait autour de toi. Tout le monde ne jurait que par toi'

'Pour de la jalousie? Tout ça, que pour de la jalousie' m'écriais-je, énervé.

'Pas tout à fais, mais tu as compris le principal. Bon maintenant, je te propose quelque chose. Un combat, rien que tout les deux, sans triche et sans le pouvoir d'Alessa. Pour réveiller ta petite chérie, tu dois me tuer'

Je me levais sans réfléchir et m'approchais de lui'

'Dans ce cas, prépare toi à mourir'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

PdV Lysia

Edward venait de se lever, acceptent le défi de son frère. Il lui bondit alors dessus. Alice prit ma main et m'entraîna à l'autre bout de la pièce, au même endroit où se trouvait maintenant Bella. Elle était encore plus pâle que d'habitude et ses yeux étaient clos. Je m'approchai d'elle. Je ne mettais toujours pas arrêter de pleurer. J'entendis des bruits de murs détruits, des rugissements et des grognements derrière moi. Je voulais voir ce qui se passait mais Alice m'en empêcha. Le temps passa lentement, trop lentement. Le combat continuant. Sarah se tordait de douleur suite à sa morsure, Tomas aussi, ressentant la douleur de sa jumelle. Mike était gravement blesser et ma mère était… morte. Mes pleures doublèrent. Je n'arrivais plus à m'arrêter. Les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues sans que je puisse les contrôler. Esmée s'approcha de moi et me serra dans ses bras froid. Je me laissais alors allé à mon chagrin. Ma mère était morte de la même manière que mon père.

Une fumée envahi la pièce et je commençai à tousser. Mes yeux me piquaient. Nous sortîmes tous de la maison, je me remarquai qu'Edward n'avait uniquement tué son frère mais aussi les deux autres vampires qui l'accompagnait. Il nous avait ensuite rejoint et avait pris Bella dans ses bras et nous étions tous parti à la maison des Cullen.

Mike, Sarah, Tomas et ma mère avaient été mis dans des chambres.

La famille Cullen était inquiète. Bella ne se réveillait…

--

_**Et voilà, chapitre terminer. Ne me tuer pas s'il vous plait, sinon je ne pourrais pas poster l'épilogue xD**_

_**Sinon, j'aimerais faire un appel, je n'ai quasiment pas eut de rewievs pour mes fics "Confiance" et "Monde à l'envers" donc s'il vous plait aller y m'être des rewievs, ça m'encouragera à poster la suite… **_


	16. Epilogue

Les Cullen nous avaient ramené chez eux

**naikyy****:**** Qui a dis qu'elle allait se réveillé? Qui a dis que je n'étais pas sadique et que je ne pourrais pas la laisser dans cet état? xD Bon tu vas savoir si elle va se réveiller à la fin de l'épilogue. Par contre, pour savoir si Edward et les autres Cullen vont garder Lysia, je ferais peut-être une autre fic. Et oui, encore une xD déjà que j'en ai déjà une dans la tête, mais là tu es au courant. Bisous et bonne lecture**

**LuckyPotterCullen****:**** Tu vas enfin savoir si elle va se réveillé ou pas**

**Arya15****: ****J'avais pourtant remis le "pas" à la fin… Je comprends plus rien moi xD**

**bellaedwardsm.skaii: ****Et si, je peux coupé comme ça xD et je peux même faire qu'elle ne se réveille pas et qu'Edward se fait tuer par tristesse xD attention, je peux être sadique mais ça tu as du le remarqué xD**

**Xx-edward333-xX:**** Bah, évidemment qu'il les a tous tuer, c'est le plus fort xD**

**ptitebella45****:**** suite postée!! xD**

**Solenn-la****:**** xD la pauvre, la par contre, c'est pas elle qui décide, mais si tu dis que tu vas lui piqué Edward, par contre je crois que ça va marcher xD**

**Puky****: L'épilogue est là, enfin! xD**

**Epilogue**

Les Cullen nous avaient ramené chez eux.

Ils ont déclarés que ma mère était morte dans un accident de voiture.

Que Mike avait été blessé dans ce même accident.

Ils ont créé un faux accident.

On a enterré ma mère.

Mike est mort.

On la enterré à son tour.

Tomas hurlait de douleur, comme sa sœur.

Sarah achevait sa transformation.

Tomas suppliait Carlisle de le transformer lui aussi, il ne voulait pas abandonner sa sœur.

Carlisle finissait par accepter.

Tomas était maintenant un vampire.

Belle ne se réveillait toujours pas.

Edward ne la quittait pas.

Alice ne voyait rien.

Jasper ne ressentait rien venant d'elle.

Esmée pleurait de sanglots sans larmes, suppliant pour qu'on ne lui enlève pas encore un de ses enfants, encore une fois.

Carlisle essayait de trouver un moyen de la réveiller. En vain.

Edward continuait d'espérer.

Sarah et Tomas étaient envoyés en Alaska.

Moi, fêtant mon onzième anniversaire.

Bella qui ne se réveille toujours pas.

Les semaines passent.

Les Cullen qui commencent à prendre espoir.

Edward en train de désespérer.

Sa tristesse et son angoisse.

Moi réalisant que ça fait un an que me mère est morte.

Bella qui, enfin, ouvrait les yeux…

**FIN**

**--**

_**Je suis trop triste, ma fic est fini, ça va faire bizarre de plus écrire cette fic. Lysia va me manquer T-T, j'ai pas envi de l'arrêter…**_

_**Ba, je vais faire une suite alors xD par contre faudra attendre, là j'ai Pour l'éternité encore en cours, ainsi que Monde à l'envers, Edward son enfance et Confiance. Et en plus de ça, j'ai eu d'autres idées de fics.**_

_**Je vous remercie de tout mon cœur d'avoir lu cette fic et de m'avoir encourager jusqu'au bout. J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu**_


End file.
